Log
by Hozuki
Summary: A log of the happenings in Ferelden. Don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

_""And so is the Golden City blackened_

_With each step you take in my Hall._

_Marvel at perfection, for it is fleeting_

_You have brought Sin to Heaven_

_And doom upon all the world."_

_-Canticle of Thernodies 8:13_

Duncan: The Chantry teaches us that it is the hubris of men which brought the darkspawn into our world. The mages had sought to usurp Heaven, but instead they destroyed it. They were cast out, twisted and cursed by their own corruption. They returned as monsters, the first of the darkspawn. They became a Blight upon the lands, unstoppable and relentless. The dwarven kingdoms were the first to fall, and from the Deep Roads the darkspawn drove at us again and again until finally we neared annihilation. Until the Grey Wardens came. Men and women from every race, warriors and mages, barbarians and kings...the Grey Wardens sacrificed everything to stem the tide of the darkness...and prevailed. It has been centuries since that victory and and we have kept our vigil. We have watched and waited for the darkspawn to return... But those who once called us heroes...have forgotten. We are few now, and our warnings have been ignored for too long. It may even be too late, for I have seen with my own eyes what lies on the horizon. Maker help us all.

Duncan: For generations, your family, the Couslands, has stewarded the lands of Highever, earning the loyalty of your people with justice and temperance. When your country was occupied by the Orlesian Empire, your father and grandfather served the embattled kings of your land. Today, your elder brother takes up House Cousland's banner in the service to the Crown-not against the men of Orlais, but against the bestial darkspawn rising in the south.

_[Highever Castle Main Hall]_

Bryce: I trust, then, that your troupes will be here shortly?

Howe: I expect they will start arriving tonight, and we can march tomorrow. I apologize for the delay, my lord. This is entirely my fault.

Bryce: No, no. The appearance of the darkspawn in the south has us all scrambling, doesn't it? I only received the call from the king a few days ago, myself. I'll send my eldest off with my men. You and I will ride tomorrow, just like the old days!

Howe: True. Though we both had less gray in our hair then. And we fought Orlesians, not...monsters.

Bryce: _(Laughs)_ At least the smell will be the same. I'm sorry pup; I didn't see you there. Howe, you remember my daughter?

Howe: I see she's become a lovely young woman. Pleased to see you again my dear.

Evangeline: And you, Arl Howe.

Howe: My son Thomas asked after you. Perhaps I should bring him with me next time.

Evangeline: I'd like that.

Howe: Good! My son saw you at a Denerim fair and has talked about you ever since. He'll be pleased you remember him.

Bryce: At any rate pup, I summoned you for a reason. While your brother and I are both away, I'm leaving you in charge of the castle.

Evangeline: I'll do my best, Father.

Bryce: Now, that's what I like to hear. Only a token force is remaining here, and you must keep peace in the region. You know what they say about mice when the cat is away, yes? There is also someone you must meet. Please...show Duncan in.

Duncan: It is an honor to be a guest within your hall, Teyrn Cousland.

Howe: Your Lordship, you didn't mention that a Grey Warden would be present.

Bryce: Duncan arrived just recently, unannounced. Is there a problem?

Howe: Of course not, but a guest of this stature demands certain protocol. I am...at a disadvantage.

Bryce: We rare have the pleasure of seeing one in person, that's true. Pup, Brother Alduos taught you who the Grey Wardens are, I hope?

Evangeline: They defeated the darkspawn long ago.

Duncan: Not permanently, I fear.

Bryce: Without their warning of the darkspawn rising now, half the nation could have been overrun before we'd had a chance to react. Duncan is looking for recruits before joining us and his fellow Wardens in the south. I beliebe he's got his eye on Ser Gilmore.

Duncan: If I might be so bold, I would suggest that your daughter is also an excellent candidate.

Bryce: Honor though that might be, this is my daughter we're talking about.

Evangeline: I think I rather like that idea, Father.

Bryce: I've not so many children that I'll gladly see them all off to battle. Unless you intend to invoke the Right of Conscription...?

Duncan: Have no fear. While we need as many good recruits as we can find, I've no intention of forcing the issue.

Bryce: Pup, can you ensure that Duncan's requests are seen to while I'm gone?

Evangeline: Of course.

Bryce: In the meantime, find Fergus and tell him to lead the troops to Ostagar ahead of me.

Evangeline: Where is Fergus?

Bryce: Upstairs in his chambers, no doubt, spending some last moments with his wife and my grandson. Be a good lass and do as I've asked. We'll talk soon.

Howe: Yes?

Evangeline: How long have you and Father been friends?

Howe: We fought together under King Maric, when he drove the Orlesians out of Ferelden. Heady time. The years since then have not held the same promise. It's not something a youth would understand. It will be good to ride beside your father again.

Evangeline: You knew King Maric?

Howe: You father hasn't spoken of our time with him? That man took care of his friends. As they say, he was large as life and twice as tall! _(Laughs) _It's too bad Cailin isn't half that.

Evangeline: You don't think much of King Cailin?

Howe: I think of him as much as he thinks at all.

Bryce: That's enough, Howe. You speak of our king.

Howe: The girl did ask, your Lordship, as per the latitude you allow. I merely offered my opinion.

Evangeline: Your son is interested in me?

Howe: The topic has come up from time to time. The young and their infatuations.

Evangeline: It sounds more serious than that.

Howe: Oh, perhaps. I shouldn't claim to speak for my son. His tastes are his own to decide. To be honest, I have no expectations. And your father seems determined to let you find your own way. If something did happen...well, we'd address it as befits a family of our stature.

Evangeline: We'll see.

Howe: I'm sure. There will be much to discuss once I return.

Evangeline: I trust the delay with your men is nothing serious.

Howe: Poor weather, I believe. Their progress has been slow, but it's nothing you need to worry about.

Evangeline: You told my father the delay was your fault.

Howe: In a manner of speaking. If I had reinforced our border levies earlier, my troops could have left before the rains. I confess, my confidence in your father allowed me some complacency. I guess that makes it as much his fault.

Evangeline: I just want to wish you well, Arl Howe.

Howe: I...thank you. That is ...quite unnecessary.

Duncan: I'm sorry, but your father wishes to talk to the arl and myself alone.

Evangeline: May we speak later?

Duncan: Your father has left you in charge of the castle? Then I will see you at dinner tomorrow, if not sooner.

Evangeline: I was hoping you might test me for recruitment.

Duncan: Honestly, the Wardens would be thrilled to have you. But...I won't go against your father's wishes. If you wish to discuss this further, however, let us talk after your father and the arl depart.

Bryce: I'm standing right here, you know.

Duncan: I'm only suggesting satisfying my host's curiosity, as tempting as recruitment might be.

Bryce: Shouldn't you be off to your brother, as I asked?

Evangeline: Are you sure you'll be alright?

Bryce: Your brother and I go into battle, not an afternoon tea. Who knows what will happen to us? I will tell you, however, you're my darling daughter, I love you, and I trust you completely to carry on the Cousland name if the worst should happen. But don't worry about me, dear girl. You'll have enough to occupy your mind while I'm gone.

Evangeline: Is sending all of our forces south a good idea?

Bryce: When the king demands it. In fact, not sending our forces south would be a distinctly bad idea. Don't worry, pup. You shouldn't see many problems. But I want you to prepare the men left here. In case.

Evangeline: In case of what?

Bryce: Legends of the Blights tell of horrible things. These darkspawn once threatened may lands. If we can't hold them...you must prepare for the worst.

Evangeline: I'll do my best, Father. I swear it.

Bryce: I know you will. You are a Cousland, after all. But let's not speak of ominous things. We shall assume that all will go well and the Maker will watch over us.

Evangeline: I'll go now.

Bryce: I'll talk to you soon. Just let me finish my meeting with Duncan.

Guard: Good evening, my Lady

_[Hall]  
_

Gilmore: There you are! Your mother told me the teyrn had summoned you, so I didn't want to interrupt.

Evangeline: Why are you looking for me?

Gilmore: I fear your hound has the kitchens in uproar once again. Nan is threatening to leave.

Evangeline: Nan is just blowing off steam. She's always been like that.

Gilmore: Your mother disagrees. She insists you collect the dog, and quickly. You know these mabari hounds. He'll listen to his mistress, but anyone else risks having an arm bitten off.

Evangeline: Then I guess I should go collect him.

Gilmore: That would be wise. Before Nan tears down the walls. You're quite lucky to have your own mabari war hound, you know. Smart enough not to talk, my father used to say. Of course, that means he's easily bored. Nan swears he confounds her just to amuse himself. At any rate, your mother would have me accompany you until the matter is settled. Shall we?

Evangeline: To the kitchen, then.

Gilmore: Just follow the yelling. When Nan's unhappy, she makes everyone else know it. We really should go after you hound, my lady, before he does something worse.

Evangeline: Do you know much about the Grey Warden?

Gilmore: Only what everyone hears. I never expected to actually see one. So few of them are in Ferelden.

Evangeline: Have you ever seen any darkspawn?

Gilmore: Never. You hear about darkspawn attacking homesteads and travelers, but...I thought they were just stories.

Evangeline: Are Grey Wardens really as skilled as the legends say?

Gilmore: I hear they only recruit the most skilled. It'd be disappointing if that wasn't true.

Evangeline: What happens if the Grey Wardens recruit you?

Gilmore: I only know that once you become a Grey Warden, your old life is over. There's no going back.

Evangeline: Let's talk about something else.

Gilmore: As you wish...but what if the Grey warden tries to recruit you? Have you thought about it?

Evangeline: I wish he would recruit me.

Gilmore: "Too bad. It's unlikely that the Wardens would risk your father's wrath.

Evangeline: Why aren't you marching with our men?

Gilmore: I would, were it my choice. Your father decided I should remain with the complement guarding the castle. I hope that's because this Grey Warden wishes to see me.

Evangeline: Tell me about yourself, Ser Gilmore.

Gilmore: Well, you know I've served your father for years, since my own father sent me to squire here. My father is a minor lord in the Bannorn, but our land is little more than a glorified farmstead. I do miss it, though. The valleys of the Bannorn are beautiful this time of year. I take great pride in serving the teyrn. Still, if I had the opportunity to join the Grey Wardens, I wouldn't hesitate.

Evangeline: You would leave my father's service?

Gilmore: With his blessing, I imagine. Joining the Wardens is the highest service one can render.

Evangeline: Let's keep going.

Gilmore: "Of course, my Lady. Lead on.

_[Kitchen]  
_

Nan: Get that bloody mutt out of the Larder!

elf servant: But, mistress! It won't let us near!

Nan: If I can't get into that larder, I'll skin both of you useless elves, I swear it!

Gilmore: Err...calm down, good woman. We've come to help...

Nan: You! And you! Your bloody mongrel keeps getting into my larder! That beast should be put down!

Evangeline: I'm sorry he's bothering you, Nan.

Nan: Just get him gone! I've enough to worry about with a castle full of hungry soldiers! You two! Stop standing there like idiots! Get out of the way!

_[Larder]  
_

Gilmore: _(Sigh)_ Look at that mess. How did he even get in here?

Romeo: _(Excited barking)_

Evangeline: Are you trying to tell me something, boy?

Romeo: _(More barking, spinning around in place)_

Gilmore: He does seem like he's trying to tell you something. Wait, do you hear that?

Gilmore: Giant rats? It's like the start of every bad adventure tale my grandfather used to tell. Your hound must have chased them in through their holes. Looks like he wasn't raiding the larder after all.

Romeo: _(Excited bark)_

Evangeline: It certainly looks that way.

Gilmore: Those were rats from the Korcari Wilds. Best not to tell Nan. She's upset enough as it is. But seeing as you've got your mabari well in hand, I'll be in my way. I'm to prepare for the arrival of more of the arl's men.

_[Kitchen]_

Nan: There he is, as brazen as you please, licking his chops after helping himself to the roast, no doubt!

Evangeline: He's not so bad, Nan. Just a dog being a dog.

Nan: Look at him, now. Snuck into my larder once again and makes off like a free thief, he does.

elf servant: Oh, mistress! There are rats in the larder! Big ones!

other elf servant: It looks like the dog killed them.

Nan: Hmph. I bet that dog let the rats into there to begin with.

Romeo: _(Whine)_

Nan: Oh, don't even start with the sad eyes! I'm immune to your so-called charms.

Romeo: _(Whine)_

Nan: (Sigh) Here, then. Take these pork bits and don't say that Nan never gives you anything! Bloody dog.

Romeo: (_Happy bark)_

Nan: Thank you, my lady. Now we can get to work. That's right, you two, quit standing about!

_[Library]  
_

Alduos: Hello, my dear girl. By chance, I am beginning to teach the young squires about your family's history.

squire: _(Groan)_ Do we have to? History is boring!

Alduos: Boys, you are referring to the Couslands...the very family in whose castle you live! Show some respect!

Evangeline: They could do with some discipline.

Alduos: Perhaps you could help me with that. Might you join me in teaching this lesson?

Evangeline: Certainly, I'd be happy to do so.

Alduos: Wonderful! The Cousland history is long, indeed. Where shall we start?

Evangeline: When was our line founded?

Alduos: Records are vague, but the Couslands became teyrns during the Black Age. Is that familiar, child?

Evangeline: During the lycanthrope plagues?

Alduos: Good! I'm pleased some of my lessons seem to have stuck. At that time, your family held the minor title of 'bann'. When the werewolves reached this area, Bann Mather Cousland organized a curfew and patrols within the city. Several other local banns supported his efforts by swearing oaths of fealty, making him their teyrn.

Evangeline: We predate the founding of the kingdom, yes?

Alduos: Well I'm glad some of my lessons don't disappear into that yawning chasm between your ears, young lady.

Evangeline: I'm doing the best I can.

Alduos: It seems you have already plumbed the depths of your potential, then. A pity. At any rate, your family held the teyrnir of Highever since before King Calenhad united Ferelden. In fact, Teyrna Elethea Cousland battled Calenhad to maintain Highever's independence.

Evangeline: We opposed the king?

Alduos: The Couslands are ardent royalists now, but at that time, Calenhad was unknown and considered dangerous by many. When Calenhad's army reached Highever, Teyrna Elethea led the local banns against him. Obviously, Calenhad won.

Evangeline: And Calenhad let us keep the teyrnir?

Alduos: Calenhad wished to unite Ferelden, not conquer it. After Elethea's men were defeated, Calenhad asked her to swear fealty. The boulder where they held council still stands today as a memorial of the event.

Evangeline: Tell about our relationship with Arl Howe.

Alduos: The History between the Couslands and the Howes reaches back to the Orlesian occupation.

Evangeline: When did Orlais occupy Highever?

Alduos: During your Grandfather's rule. Of course, Orlais found it difficult to hold these lands. During the rebellion against Orlais, several battles were fought near Highever. The port village of Harper's Ford was the teyrnir's center. Its arl was Terleton Howe. Though nearly ninety, he was still as sharp and bitter as cheap ale. Your grandfather openly supported the rebellion, but Howe sided with the Orlais. Your family was forced to seize Harper's Ford before it was all over.

Evangeline: As is our right. The Howes are our vassals.

Alduos: True, but if you can expect to rule simply on writ, you'll find yourself ousted by a coalition of angry arls. The Howes eventually joined the rebellion, when all of Ferelden united behind king Maric and General Loghain. Just as now we united behind Maric's son, King Cailin, to fight the darkspawn.

Evangeline: Time to end this lesson, I think.

Alduos: Thank you for indulging an old man.

squire: Awww! Does that mean we have to listen to you, now?

Alduos: Silence! I will month have you two becoming smart-mouthed hooligans! Perhaps you should go. I doubt they need any more distraction. I'm just going to settle in here and...apparently just talk to myself... _(mumbling)_

Romeo: _(He wags his tail happily)_

Evangeline: Do you see something interesting?

Romeo: _(He barks excitedly and runs off) __(Romeo doesn't seem to have found anything)_

_[Hall]  
_

Eleanor: And my dear Bryce brought this back from Orlais last year. The marquis who gave it to him was drunk, I understand, and mistook Bryce for the king. Ah, here is my lovely daughter. I take it by the presence of that troublesome hound of yours that the situation in the kitchen is handled?

Evangeline: Yes, Mother. Nan is back to work as we speak.

Eleanor: You've always had a way with her. Darling, you remember Lady Landra? Bann Loren's wife?

Landra: I think we last met at your mother's spring salon.

Evangeline: Of course. It is good to see you again, my lady.

Landra: You're too kind, dear girl. Didn't I spend half the salon trying to convince you to marry my son?

Dairren: And made a very poor case for it, I might add.

Landra: You remember my son, Dairren? He's not married yet, either.

Dairren: Don't listen to her. It's good to see you again, my lady. You're looking as beautiful as ever.

Evangeline: You're looking handsome, yourself.

Landra: And this is my lady-in-waiting, Iona. Do say something, dear.

Iona: It is a great pleasure, my lady. You are as pretty as your mother describes.

Eleanor: You would think that it would make it easier to make a match for her, not more difficult.

Dairren: Your daughter simply has a mind of her own, your Ladyship. You should be proud

Eleanor: Proud doesn't get me any more grandchildren.

Evangeline: Perhaps we should speak alone sometime, Dairren.

Dairren: I would like that, my lady.

Landra: I think perhaps I shall rest now, my dear. Dairren I will see you and Iona at supper.

Dairren: Perhaps we'll retire to the study for now.

Landra: Good evening, your Ladyship.

Eleanor: You should say goodbye to Fergus while you have the chance.

Evangeline: Did you know there's a Grey Warden here?

Eleanor: Yes, your father mentioned that. You haven't gotten it into your head that you want to be recruited?

Evangeline: Would that be so bad?

Eleanor: There's enough here at the castle to occupy you. I don't need you off chasing danger like your brother.

Evangeline: Why can't I go with Father and Fergus?

Eleanor: I know it's difficult to stay in the castle and watch others ride off, but we must see to our duties first. You understand that don't you?

Evangeline: Yes, I understand.

Eleanor: Trust me, you'll get your chance for excitement soon enough.

Evangeline: Are you staying at the castle?

Eleanor: For a few days. Then I'll travel with Lady Landra to her estate and keep her company for a time. Your father thinks my presence here will undermine your authority.

Evangeline: As you wish.

Eleanor: Good. I was worried you might be nervous about running the castle alone. I needn't have been concerned.

Evangeline: I have a bad feeling about all this.

Eleanor: As do I. Your father and brother are marching off to fight Maker-knows-what. All the assurances in the world don't comfort me. But it wouldn't help for us to take up arms and follow. Fergus and your father have their duty and we have ours.

Evangeline: I should go.

Eleanor: I love you, my darling girl. You know that don't you?

Evangeline: I love you, too.

Eleanor: Go do what you must, then. I will see you soon.

_[Study]_

Iona: That is a wonderful dog! He seems very noble and intelligent.

Romeo: _(Happy bark)_

Iona: Greetings once again, my lady.

Evangeline: I haven't seen many elven ladies-in-waiting.

Iona: Lady Landra has been very good to me. I am lucky. If I may...I see that you have no ladies-in-waiting. Is this usual for a noblewoman of you rank?

Evangeline: If I had a maid like yourself, I might consider it.

Iona: You are very kind, my lady. I am nobody special... You make me blush.

Evangeline: How did you come to know Lady Landra?

Iona: My family has been in service to hers for many years. Lady Landra elevated my place as a reward for our loyalty. I hope this position might pass to my daughter.

Evangeline: You have a daughter?

Iona: Forgive me; I shouldn't have mentioned her

Evangeline: I bet she has your beautiful eyes.

Iona: She...does. Many people say she looks a great deal like me. I am the only one who sees her father in her.

Evangeline: You don't hope for more for your daughter?

Iona: I have risen very high, for my people. I would not tempt fate by wishing more.

Evangeline: It sounds like Lady Landra has been good to you.

Iona: Lady Landra is good to her elven servants. That is not true in many households, but I hear it is in yours. It speaks well of your father to show such compassion.

Evangeline: Tell me more about yourself.

Iona: I am an open book, my lady. What would you like to know?

Evangeline: Where were you born?

Iona: Lady Landra's manor is not half as large as your castle, so my family lives in the Alienage.

Evangeline: Do you enjoy living there?

Iona: There we do not...stand out quite as much. In an alienage, my daughter learns what it means to be elven...as much as possible. So much of our history has been lost.

Evangeline: What do you think of humans?

Iona: That is... an awkward question. What do you mean?

Evangeline: Do you find humans attractive? The reverse is true enough.

Iona: Some humans, yes. Without question.

Evangeline: Is there anyone special back home?

Iona: No longer. I have little time for such things.

Evangeline: Surely you're joking. Someone as beautiful as you?

Iona: You flatter me, my lady. I am not so pretty that suitors are lining up, if that's what you mean.

Evangeline: I'd like to ask you something else.

Iona: Of course.

Evangeline: I think we should get to know each other better.

Iona: Aren't we doing just that? What else did you have in mind?

Evangeline: Something more intimate, later on in my room.

Iona: I...I see. I think I might like that. If I come to your door once everyone is asleep...would that be agreeable, my lady?

Evangeline: Please, call me Evangeline.

Iona: Until tonight, then.

Dairren: Hello, again. Your castle's study is wonderful. Might I ask whose collection this is?

Evangeline: It was my grandfather's, but I come here often to read.

Dairren: So would I. Do you have a favorite book?

Evangeline: 'The Dragons of Tevinter' by Brother Timious.

Dairren: Good choice! Timious's theory on the nature of dragons and how they connect to the darkspawn is quite intriguing.

Evangeline: So you're going to be riding with my father tomorrow?

Dairren: Yes, though I don't know when. I will leave when your father does. I'll ride as his second-a glorified squire, more or less. I'll care for his horse and armor and such. It's quite an honor.

Evangeline: Will you actually fight?

Dairren: I hope so, I admit to trepidation about facing darkspawn, but I can't imagine an opponent more worthy of defeat.

Evangeline: Do you know anything about the Grey Wardens?

Dairren: No more than anyone else. Is it true there is one in the castle? Have you met him?

Evangeline: It's true. I've met him.

Dairren: I'd join the Grey Wardens in a heartbeat. Can you imagine? Destroying the darkspawn forever, becoming a hero... But I'd never gain a grey Warden's notice. I'll have to be happy under your father's command.

Evangeline: I'd like to get to know you a little better.

Dairren: I'd like that what did you have in mind?

Evangeline: Why don't you come to my room later tonight?

Dairren: Did I not just overhear you asking my mother's lady-in-waiting this exact thing? Thank you, my lady, but I think not.

_[Fergus's room]  
_

Oren: Is there really gonna be a war, papa? Will you bring me back a sward?

Fergus: That's 'sword' Oren. And I'll get you the mightiest one I can find, I promise. I'll be back before you know it.

Oriana: I wish victory was indeed so certain. My heart is...disquiet.

Fergus: Don't frighten the boy, love. I speak the truth. And here's my little sister to see me off. Now dry your eyes, love, and wish me well.

Evangeline: Just let me know when you two are finished.

Fergus: Ha! When there's a man in your life, you'll understand.

Evangeline: I prefer my freedom, thank you.

Fergus: One day you'll meet someone who can handle you. Mark my words.

Evangeline: You'll be missed Brother.

Fergus: If it's any consolation, I'm sure I'll freeze in the southern rain and be completely jealous of you up here, warm and safe.

Oriana: I am positively thrilled that you will be so miserable, husband.

Evangeline: "I bring a message: Father wants you to leave without him.

Fergus: Then the arl's men are delayed. You'd think his men were all walking backwards. (Sigh)Well I'd better get underway. So may darkspawn to behead, so little time! Off we go then, I'll see you soon, my love.

Bryce: I would hope, dear boy, that you planned to wait for us before taking your leave?

Eleanor: Be well, my son, I will pray for your safety every day you are gone.

Evangeline: Fergus will be fine.

Fergus: I keep telling you, no darkspawn will ever best me.

Oriana: The Maker sustain and preserve us all. Watch over our sons, husbands, and fathers and bring them safely back to us."

Fergus: And bring us some ale and wenches while your at it. Err...for the men, of course.

Oriana: Fergus? You would say this in front of your mother?

Oren: What's a wench? Is that what you pull on to get the bucket out of the well?

Bryce: A wench is a woman that pours the ale in a tavern, Oren. Or a woman who drinks a lot of ale.

Eleanor: Bryce! Maker's breath, it's like living with a pair of small boys. Thankfully, I have a daughter.

Fergus: _(Chuckles) _I'll miss you, Mother dear. You'll take care of her, Sister, won't you?

Evangeline: You can count on me.

Eleanor: Oh, good. How thrilling to know I'm so well-taken care of.

Bryce: Enough, enough. Pup, you'll want to get an early night. You've much to do tomorrow.

_[Evangeline's room]  
_

Romeo: _(Angry barking and growling)_

Iona: You're hund is making so much noise! He seems so angry!

Evangeline: Perhaps something is wrong.

Iona: I thought I heard yelling when I woke up, but now I hear nothing.

Romeo: _(Frantic, angry barking)_

Iona: I'm going to see if someone's in the hall.

_[Hall]  
_

Eleanor: Darling! I heard fighting outside and I feared the worst! Are you hurt?

Evangeline: Those men killed Iona!

Eleanor: What? The elven girl? But why? A scream woke me up. There were men in the hall, so I barred the door. Did you see their shields? Those are Howe's men! Why would they attack us?

Evangeline: He's betrayed Father! He attacks while our troupes are gone!

Eleanor: You don't think Howe's men were delayed...on purpose? That Bastard! I'll cut his lying throat myself! Have you seen your father? He never came to bed!

Evangeline: No, I haven't. I was in my room.

Eleanor: We must find him!

Evangeline: We should check on Oriana and Oren, as well.

Eleanor: Andraste's mercy! What if the soldiers went into your brother's room first? Let's check on them! Quickly! Then we will look for Bryce downstairs!

_[Fergus's room]  
[Oriana and Oren lie dead]  
_

Eleanor: No! My little Oren! What manner of fiend slaughters innocents?

Evangeline: Don't look, Mother.

Eleanor: Oh, I'll look. I'll remember this day when Howe dies screaming like the dog he is! Oh, poor Fergus...let's go. I don't want to see this!

_[Landra's room]  
[Landra lies dead]  
_

Eleanor: Dear Landra! I'm...I'm so sorry. If she hadn't come to me...if she hadn't been here..."

_[Hall]  
_

Eleanor: Can you hear the fighting? Howe's men must me everywhere.

Evangeline: What should we do?

Eleanor: The front gates. That's where your father must be.

Evangeline: Is there nothing else we can do?

Eleanor: I have my treasury key. We could go there first and take the Cousland sword from the vault. If anything is worth fighting to keep out of Howe's hands, it's that sword. But it may be dangerous.

Evangeline: Then let's go to the treasury.

Eleanor: If Howe's men are inside, they must already control the castle. We must use the servants' entry in the larder to escape. Do you hear me?

Evangeline: I hear you.

Eleanor: Then let us be swift.

servant: The castle has fallen! I'm getting out of here!

Evangeline: Go, man! Save yourself!

servant: _(Screams)_ Here they come! They're right behind me!

_[Library]_

Eleanor: Poor Alduos! You will be avenged, old sage, I swear it!

_[Hall]  
_

Eleanor: We're getting close to the treasury. The Cousland family blade lies inside. Use that key I gave you. That blade cannot fall into Howe's hands.

__

[Main Hall]

Gilmore: Go! Man the gate! Keep those bastards out as long as you can! Your Ladyship! My Lady! You're both alive! I was certain Howe's men had gotten through!

Evangeline: They did get through!

Eleanor: They killed Oriana, and Oren...I can't believe-Are you injured?

Gilmore: Don't worry about me, you Ladyship. Thank the Maker you two are unharmed. When I realized what was happening, it was all I could do to shut the gates. But they won't keep Howe's men out long! If you've another way out of the castle, use it quickly!"-

Evangeline: Come with us!

Gilmore: If I do that, you won't make it out before the gates fall. Please, go now while you have the chance. When I last saw the teyrn, he'd been badly wounded. I urged him not to go, but he was determined to find you. He went towards the kitchen. I believe he thought to find you at the servants' exit in the larder.

Eleanor: Bless you, Ser Gilmore. Maker watch over you!

Gilmore: Maker watch over us all.

_[Larder]  
_

Bryce: There... you both are. I was...wondering when you would get here.

Eleanor: Bryce! Maker's blood, what's happening! You're bleeding!

Bryce: Howe's men...found me first. Almost...did me in right there.

Evangeline: Why is Howe doing this?

Bryce: He can't...get away with this! The king will... _(groans_)

Eleanor: Bryce! We must get you out of here!

Bryce: I...I won't survive the standing, I think.

Evangeline: then we will stay and defend you.

Eleanor: Once Howe's men break through the gate, they will find us! We must go!

Bryce: Someone...must reach Fergus...tell him what has happened.

Evangeline: You can tell him yourself, Father.

Bryce: I...wish I could. _(groans)_

Eleanor: Bryce, no! The servants' passage is right here! We can flee together, find you healing magic!

Bryce: The castle is surrounded...I cannot make it.

Duncan: I'm afraid the Teyrn is correct. Howe's men have not yet discovered this exit, but they surround the castle. Getting past will be difficult.

Eleanor: You are... Duncan, then? The Grey Warden?

Duncan: Yes, your Ladyship. The teyrn and I tried to reach you sooner.

Eleanor: My daughter helped me get here, Maker be praised.

Duncan: I am not surprised.

Evangeline: Are you going to help us, Duncan?

Eleanor: Whatever it is to be done, it must be quick! They are coming!

Bryce: Duncan...I beg you...take my wife and daughter to safety!

Duncan: I will, your Lordship. But...I fear I must ask for something in return.

Bryce: Anything!

Duncan: What is happening here pales in comparison to the evil now loose in this world. I came to your castle seeking a recruit. The darkspawn threat demands that I leave with one.

Bryce: I...I understand.

Evangeline: Are you talking about me?

Duncan: You fought you way through Howe's men. I think the Maker's intention is clear. I will take the Teyrna and you daughter to Ostagar, to tell Fergus and the king what happened. Then, your daughter joins the Grey Wardens.

Bryce: So long as justice comes to Howe...I agree.

Duncan: Then I offer you a place within the Grey Wardens. Fight with us.

Evangeline: I accept your offer.

Duncan: We must leave quickly, then.

Eleanor: Bryce, are you...sure?

Bryce: Our daughter will not die of Howe's treachery. She will live, and make her mark on the world.

Eleanor: Darling, go with Duncan. You have a better chance to escape without me.

Bryce: Eleanor...

Eleanor: Hush, Bryce. I'll kill every bastard that tries to get through that door to buy them time. But I won't abandon you.

Evangeline: I love you both, so much.

Eleanor: Then live, darling. Become a Grey Warden, and do what is right.

Bryce: I'm...so sorry it's come to this, my love...

Eleanor: We had a good life and did all we could. It's up to our children, now.


	2. Chapter 2

[Map of Ferelden]

"We will be traveling south though the hinterlands to the ruin of Ostagar, on the edges of the Korcari Wilds. The Tevinter Imperium built Ostagar long ago to prevent the Wilders from invading the southern lowlands. It's fitting we make our stand here, even if we face a different foe within that forest."-Duncan

[Ostagar]

"The king's forces have clashed with the darkspawn several times, but here is where the bulk of the horde will show itself. There are only a few Grey Wardens within Ferelden at the moment, but all of us are here. This Blight must be stopped here and now. If it spreads to the north, Ferelden will fall."-Duncan

"Ho there, Duncan!"-King Cailin

"King Cailin? I didn't expect--"-Duncan

"A royal welcome? I was beginning to worry you'd miss all the fun!"-King Cailin

"Not if I could help it, your Majesty."-Duncan

"Then I'll have the mighty Duncan at my side in battle after all! Glorious! Te other Wardens told me you've found a promising recruit. I take it this is she?"-King Cailin

"Allow me to introduce you, your Majesty."-Duncan

"No need, Duncan. You are Bryce's youngest, are you not? I don't think we've ever actually met."-King Cailin

"Are you not even aware my father is dead?"-Evangeline

"Dead?! What do you mean? Duncan, do you know anything about this?"-King Cailin

"Teyrn Cousland and his wife are dead, your Majesty. Arl Howe has shown himself a traitor and overtaken Highever Castle. Had we not escaped, he would have killed us and told you any story he wished."-Duncan

"I...can scarcely believe it! How could he think he would get away with such treachery! As soon as we are done here, I will turn my army north and bring Howe to justice. You have my word."-King Cailin

"Thank you, your Majesty."-Evangeline

"No doubt you wish to see your brother. Unfortunately, he and his men are scouting in the Wilds."-King Cailin

"When will he return?"-Evangeline

"Not until the battle is over, I fear. Until then, we cannot even send word. I apologize, but there is nothing more I can do. All I can suggest is that you vent your grief against the darkspawn for the time being."-King Cailin

"So long as Arl Howe pays, I'm happy."-Evangeline

"I'm sorry to cut this short, but I should return to my tent. Loghain waits eagerly to bore me with his strategies."-Kin Cailin

"Your uncle sends his greetings and reminds you that Redcliffe forces could be here in less than a week."-Duncan

"Ha! Eamon just wants in on the glory. We've won the three battles against these monsters and tomorrow should be no different."-King Cailin

"I didn't realize things were going so well."-Evangeline

"I'm not even sure this is a true Blight. There are plenty of darkspawn on the field, but alas, we've seen no sign of an archdemon."-King Cailin

"Disappointed, your Majesty?"-Duncan

"I'd hoped for a war like in the tales! A king riding beside the fabled Grey Wardens against a tainted god! But I suppose this will have to do. I must go before Loghain sends out a search party. Farewell, Grey Wardens!"-King Cailin

"What the king said is true. They've won several battles against the darkspawn here."-Duncan "He didn't seem to take the darkspawn very seriously."-Evangeline

"True. Despite the victories so far, the darkspawn horde grows larger with each passing day. By no, they look to outnumber us. I know there is an archdemon behind this. But I cannot ask the king to act solely on my feeling."-Duncan

"Then maybe we should move quickly."-Evangeline

"Yes. We should proceed with the ritual."-Duncan

"What do you mean? What ritual?"-Evangeline

"Every recruit must go through a secret ritual we call the joining in order to become a Grey Warden. The ritual is brief, but some preparation is required. We must begin soon."-Duncan

"Am I the only recruit you have?"-Evangeline

"No, there are two other recruits here already. They have been waiting for us to arrive."-Duncan

"Wonderful. Let's get this over with, then."-Evangeline

"Feel free to explore the camp here as you wish. All I ask is that you do not leave it for the time being. Your hound can stay with me while I attend to some business."-Duncan

"(Happy bark)"-Romeo

"The Grey Warden tent is on the other side of this bridge. You will find us there, should you need to."-Duncan

"Hail! You must be the Grey Warden recruit that Duncan brought."-guard

"The mages must not be interrupted. Their spirits are in the Fade."-Templar

"The Fade?"-Evangeline

"The Fade is the realm of dreams and the land of the dead. Or so the mages tell us. Regardless, they are not to be disturbed. Not even by Grey Wardens."-Templar

"I apologize, I'll go elsewhere."-Evangeline

"Greetings, young lady. You are Duncan's newest recruit, are you not? He's not a man easily impressed. You should be proud. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Wynne, one of the mages summoned by the king."-Wynne

"Pleased to meet you."-Evangeline

"Well met, and good luck to you on the battlefield. To us all, in fact."-Wynne

"King Cailin thinks the battle will go well."-Evangeline

"The king must always seem confident. His behavior affects the troops' morale. He does seem to find his enthusiasm easily, though. Reminds me of a puppy, and I say that with both respect and affection. He is a fine man. To defeat the darkspawn, we have to work together. It's not an idea everyone seems able to grasp."-Wynne

"Do you know much about darkspawn?"-Evangeline

"Some. Do you? Do you know about the connection between them and the Fade, for example?"-Wynne

"I know the Fade is where you go when you dream."-Evangeline

"Any time your spirit leaves your earthly body, whether it's to dream or to die, it passes into the realm we call the Fade. It's home to many spirits, some benevolent, others far less so. At the heart of the Fade lies the Black City."-Wynne

"What's the Black City?"-Evangeline

"Some say the Black City was once the seat of the Maker. But when mages from the Tevinter Imperium found a way into the City, it was tainted with their sin. That taint transformed those men, turning them into twisted reflections of their own hearts. And the Maker cast them back to earth, where they became the first least, that's what the Chant of Light says."-Wynne

"The Chantry says many things."-Evangeline

"It may be allegory, meant to teach us that our own evil causes human suffering. Or it may be true. It is as good an explanation as any, for now."-Wynne

"At least it's something to ponder."-Evangeline

"Yes, occasionally it's wise to contemplate one's actions. But I'm certain Duncan has more for you to do than talk to me."-Wynne

"Have you seen an elf running about? Young woman, red hair? Carrying a suit of chain?"-quartermaster

"Can't say I have, no."-Evangeline

"Blast it, where did she go? That suit better be patched up when she gets back, or by the Maker, I'll--Oh, pardon my manners. My troubles are no concern of yours, I'm sure. I'm the quartermaster...Did you come for supplies?"-quartermaster

"Do you need help tracking the girl down?"-Evangeline

"I'm sure you have better things to do than run errands for me. I can find her myself."-quartermaster

"Let me see what you have."-Evangeline

"Let me know what you'd like."-quartermaster

"Heh...someone finally comes and talk to the lone prisoner? I don't suppose you've come to sentence me."-prisoner

"No, I haven't."-Evangeline

"I don't suppose you have a bit of kindness in you? All I want is food and water. They haven't fed me since I was locked up, and I'm starving."-prisoner

"Why would I want to help you?"-Evangeline

"Because you might want something I don't need. Them Circle wizards got a chest they keep things in, magical things...and I stole the key. That's why I'm here. I got one of them drunk, took his key, and tried to sneak to the chest. They assumed I was deserting. I can't use it from here, but I'd trade you for some food and water."-prisoner

"They didn't find the key when you were arrested?"-Evangeline

"I swallowed it. But it's...uhhhh...come back into my possession since then, so to speak."-prisoner

"I'll see what I can do."-Evangeline

"Just ask my guard for his. He's still got some dinner; I saw him put it in his coat."-prisoner

"Lucky dog. You Grey Wardens get to ride with the king while I'm left with the drudgery of guarding this deserter. They should have just hanged him. Put his head on a pike as an example."-guard

"I had a chat with him, actually."-Evangeline

"Don't expect it was an enlightening conversation."-guard

"He asked for some food and water."-Evangeline

"Did he, now? Since nobody sends me noting to feed him with, the only way he'll get that is if I give him mine."-guard

"So you miss one meal--this man could be hanged soon!"-Evangeline

"All right, all right. I guess the poor fella could stand to have one meal in his belly before he hangs. Don't know hwy you care. I had nothin' to do with it, though. If anyone asks why he's burpin', I'm gonna say it was you, just so you know."-guard

"So...? Brought me some food, have you? I'm so hungry I could faint dead away."-prisoner

"Here's some food."-Evangeline

"Much obliged. May Andraste herself rain blessings upon you! And...as I mentioned here's the key. Use it in good health, heh."-prisoner

"You approach the tent of Teyrn Loghain. State your business."-Teyrn Loghain's guard

"Is the Teyrn inside? What is he doing?"-Evangeline

"He's inside, but...I don't think it's my place to discuss his activities."-Teyrn Loghain's guard

"I would like an audience with the teyrn, please."-Evangeline

"Hmmm. I suppose you have a message for him. Hold on, then..."-Teyrn Loghain's guard

"Yes, what is it? Oh, you are Duncan's new Grey Warden, I assume."-Teyrn Loghain

"I'm not a Grey Warden yet."-Evangeline

"You impressed his majesty, nonetheless. He could not contain his excitement over your meeting. Cailin's fascination with the Grey Wardens goes beyond the ordinary. Are you aware his father brought your order back to Ferelden?"-Teyrn Loghain

"Yes, I've heard that."-Evangeline

"Maric respected the Grey Wardens. They have an honored place in the hearts of our people. You look familiar. Have I seen you at the Landsmeet?"-Teyrn Loghain

"My father was the teyrn of Highever."-Evangeline

"The king told me of his promise. I am certain he has every intention of following it through. I don't suppose you'll be riding into the thick of the battle with the rest of your fellows, will you?"-Teyrn Loghain

"I hope not!"-Evangeline

"You are wiser than you look. Now I must return to my task. Pray that the king proves amenable to wisdom, if you're the praying sort."-Teyrn Loghain

"And if he doesn't?"-Evangeline

"Then simply pray."-Teyrn Loghain

"What is it now? Haven't Grey Wardens asked more than enough of the Circle?"-mage

"I simply came to deliver a message from the revered Mother, ser mage. She desires your presence."-Alistair

"What her reverence 'desires' is of no consequence to me! I am busy helping the Grey Wardens--by the king's orders, I might add!"-mage

"Should I have asked her to write a note?"-Alistair

"Tell her I will not be harassed in this manner!"-mage

"Yes, I was harassing you by delivering a message."-Alistair

"Your glibness does you no credit."-mage

"Here I thought we were getting along so well. I was even going to name one of my children after you...the grumpy one."-Alistair

"Enough! I will speak with the woman if I must! Get out of my way, fool!"-mage

"You know, one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together."-Alistair

"Sorry, what?"-Evangeline

"Oh, nothing. Just trying to find a bright side to all this. Wait, we haven't met, have we? I don't suppose you happen to be another mage?"-Alistair

"We haven't met. You must be Alistair."-Evangeline

"And that makes you Duncan's new recruit, I suppose? Glad to meet you. As the junior member of the order, I'll be accompanying you when you prepare for the Joining."-Alistair

"Pleased to meet you. My name is Evangeline."-Evangeline

"Right. That was the name. You know...it just occurred to me that there have never been many women in the Grey Wardens. I wonder why that is?"-Alistair

"I can handle myself better than most."-Evangeline

"I'm getting that impression. So, I'm curious. Have you ever actually encountered darkspawn before?"-Alistair

"No, I haven't."-Evangeline

"When I fought my first one, I wasn't prepared for how monstrous it was. I can't say I'm looking forward to encountering another. Anyhow, whenever you're ready let's head back to Duncan. I imagine he's eager to get things started."-Alistair

"Let's go."-Evangeline

"If you have any questions, let me know. Otherwise, lead on!"-Alistair

"You found Alistair, did you? Good. I'll assume you are ready to begin preparations. Assuming, of course, that you're quite finished riling up mages, Alistair."-Duncan

"What can I say? The revered mother ambushed me. The way she wields guilt they should stick her in the army."-Alistair

"She forced you to sass the mage, did she? We cannot afford to antagonize anyone, Alistair. We don't need to give anyone more ammunition against us."-Duncan

"I apologize, Duncan. I'll go collect who we're missing."-Alistair

"This is Ser Jory, a knight from Redcliffe."-Alistair

"How do you do?"-Ser Jory

"And this here is Daveth, a...fellow from Denerim."-Alistair

"Charmed, m'lady."-Daveth

"And this of course is the recruit that Duncan said he was bringing."-Alistair

"I'm Evangeline. Pleased to meet you."-Evangeline

"Now then, since you are all here, we can begin. You four will be heading into the Korcari Wilds to perform two tasks. The first is to obtain three vials of darkspawn blood, one for each recruit."-Duncan

"And what's the second task?"-Evangeline

"There was once a Grey Warden archive in the Wilds, abandoned long ago when we could no longer afford to maintain such remote outposts. It has recently come to our attention that some scrolls have been left behind, magically sealed to protect them. Alistair, I want you to retrieve these scrolls if you can."-Duncan

"What kind of scrolls are these?-Evangeline

"Old treaties, if you're curious. Promises of support made to the Grey Wardens long ago. They were once considered only form Alistair. With so many having forgotten their commitment to us, I suspect it may be a good idea to have something to remind them with."-Duncan

"And what if they're no longer there."-Evangeline

"It's possible the scrolls may have been destroyed or even stolen, though the seal's magic should have protected them. Only a Grey Warden can break such a seal."-Duncan

"I don't understand...why leave such things in a ruin if they're so valuable?"-Alistair

"It was assumed that we would someday return. A great many things were assumed that have not held true."-Duncan

"Find the archive and three vials of blood. Understood."-Evangeline

"Watch over your charges, Alistair. Return quickly, and safely."-Duncan

"We will."-Alistair

"Then may the Maker watch over your path. I will see you when you return."-Duncan

"Hail! I'm told you all have business in the Wilds. The gate's open for you...just be careful out there. Even a Grey Warden won't be safe in the forest tonight."-guard

[Korcari Wilds]

"Who...is that? Grey...Wardens?"-dying soldier

"Well, he's not half as dead as he looks, is he?"-Alistair

"My scouting band was attacked by darkspawn! They came out of the ground... Please, help me! I've got to...return to camp..."-dying soldier

"We can take you back."-Evangeline

"If you just...bandage mew up, I...can get back myself."-dying soldier

"I have bandages in my pack."-Alistair

"Thank you! _(Groans)_I...I've got to get out of here!"-dying soldier

"Did you hear? An entire patrol of seasoned men killed by darkspawn!"-Ser Jory

"Calm down, Ser Jory. We'll be fine if we're careful."-Alistair

Those soldiers were careful, and they were still overwhelmed. How many darkspawn can the four of us slay? A dozen? A hundred? There's an entire army in these forests!"-Ser Jory

"There are darkspawn about, but we're in no danger of walking into the bulk of the horde."-Alistair

"How do you know? I'm not a coward, but this is foolish and reckless. We should go back."-Ser Jory

"Overcoming these dangers is part of our test."-Evangeline

"That's...true."-Ser Jory

"Know this: All Grey Wardens can sense darkspawn. Whatever their cunning, I guarantee they won't take us by surprise. That's why I'm here."-Alistair

"You see, ser knight? We might die, but we'll be warned about it first."-Daveth

"That is...reassuring?"-Ser Jory

That doesn't mean I'm here to make it easy, however. So let's get a move on."-Alistair

"That flower...white with a red center. The kennel master at Ostagar was asking about those."-Daveth

"Why did he want them? Do you know?"-Evangeline

"The kennel master said the flower can help dogs that get sick from biting the darkspawn. At any rate, he was offering a reward if someone went into the Wilds and brought him one. Might want to think about it, is all."-Daveth

"Look there! Poor slobs, I just think it's so excessive."-Alistair

[Ostagar]

"Greetings--Are you one of the Grey Wardens that went into the Wilds? Did you happen to see any white flowers?"-kennel master

"Yes. In fact, I have one of them with me."-Evangeline

"I don't know for sure that the flower will aid my poor hounds, but it is worth trying. I have...let's see...twenty silver to offer as a reward for it?"-kennel master

"That should be fine."-Evangeline

"Thank you for your assistance, then. Perhaps we won't lose as many hounds as I'd feared."-kennel master

"So you return from the Wilds. Have you been successful?"-Duncan

"We have the blood, but not the scrolls."-Evangeline

"Did you find the Archive?"-Duncan

"No, we haven't searched the entire area yet."-Alistair

"Then I suggest you get back out there. Good luck."-Duncan

[Korcari Wilds]

"Well, well. What have we here? Are you a vulture, I wonder? A scavenger poking amidst a corpse whose bones were long since cleaned? Or merely an intruder, come into these darkspawn-filed Wilds of mine in search of easy prey? What say you, hmm? Scavenger or intruder?"-Morrigan

"I am neither. The Grey Wardens once owned this tower."-Evangeline

"'Tis a tower no longer. The Wilds have obviously claimed this desiccated corpse. I have watched you for some time. 'Where do they go,' I wondered, 'Why are they here?' And now you disturb ashes none have touched for so long. Why is that?"-Morrigan

"Don't answer her. She looks Chasind, and that means that others may be nearby."-Alistair

"You fear barbarians will swoop down upon you!"-Morrigan

"Yes, swooping is bad."-Alistair

"She's a witch of the Wilds, she is! She'll turn us into toads!"-Daveth

"Witch of the Wilds? Such idle fancies, those legends. Have you no minds of your own? You there. Women do not frighten like little boys. Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine."-Morrigan

"I am Evangeline. A pleasure to meet you."-Evangeline

"Now that is a proper greeting, even here in the Wilds. You may call me Morrigan. Shall I guess your purpose? You sought something in that chest, something that is here no longer?"-Morrigan

"'Here no longer?' You stole them, didn't you? You're...some kind of...sneaky...witch-thief!"-Alistair

"How very eloquent. How does one steal from dead men?"-Morrigan

"Quite easily, it seems. These documents are Grey Warden property, and I suggest you return them."-Alistair

"I will not, for 'twas not I who removed them. Invoke a name that means nothing here any longer if you wish; I am not threatened."-Morrigan

"Then who removed them?-Evangeline

"'Twas my mother, in fact."-Morrigan

"Can you take us to her?"-Evangeline

"There is a sensible request. I like you."-Morrigan

"I'd be careful. First it's, 'I like you...' but then 'Zap!' Frog time."-Alistair

"She'll but us all in the pot, she will. Just you watch."-Daveth

"If the pot's warmer than this forest, it'd be a nice change."-Ser Jory

"Follow me, then, if it pleases you."-Morrigan

[Flemeth's hut]  
"Greetings, Mother. I bring before you four Grey Wardens who--"-Morrigan

"I see them, girl. Mmm. Much as I expected."-Flemeth

"Are we supposed to believe you were expecting us?"-Alistair

"You are required to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut one's eye tight or open one's arms wide...either way, one's a fool!"-Flemeth

"She's a witch, I tell you! We shouldn't be talking to her!"-Daveth

"Quiet, Daveth! If she's really a witch, do you really want to make her mad?"-Ser Jory

"There is a smart lad. Sadly irrelevant to the larger schemes of things, but it is not I who decides. Believe what you will. And what of you? Does your woman's mind give you a different viewpoint? Or do you believe as these boys do?"-Flemeth

"I'm no fool, if that's what you're asking."-Evangeline

"_(Laughs)_ If you must protest so quickly, perhaps I need not ask? So much about you is uncertain...and yet I believe. Do I? Why, it seems I do!"-Flemeth

"So this is a dreaded Witch of the Wilds?-Alistair

"Witch of the Wilds, eh? Morrigan must have told you that. She fancies such tales, though she would never admit it! Oh, how she dances under the moon! _(Laughs)_"-Flemeth

"They did not come to listen to your wild tales, Mother."-Morrigan

"True, they came for the treaties, yes? And before you begin barking, your precious seal wore off long ago. I have protected these."-Flemeth

"You...oh. You protected them?"-Alistair

"And why not? Take them to your Grey Wardens and tell them this Blight's threat is greater than they realize!"-Flemeth

"Thank you for returning them."-Evangeline

"Such manners! Always in the last place you look. Like stockings! Oh, do not mind me. You have what you came for!"-Flemeth

"Time for you to go, then."-Morrigan

"Do not be ridiculous, girl. These are your guests."-Flemeth

"Oh, very well. I will show you out of the woods. Follow me."-Morrigan

[Ostagar]  
Ah! I suspect you are one of the new Grey Wardens. Will you accept the Maker's blessing?"-priest

"I will. Thank you."-Evangeline

"Then I bless you, Grey Warden, in the name of Andraste and the Maker above. May the Chant of Light carry your name to the ears of our Lord."-priest

"So you return from the Wilds. Have you been successful?"-Duncan

"We have."-Evangeline

"Good. I've had the Circle mages preparing. With the blood you've retrieved, we can begin the joining immediately."-Duncan

"I am ready."-Evangeline

"Excellent. You will need that courage to face what comes next."-Duncan

"Courage? How much danger are we in?"-Daveth

"I will not lie; we Grey Wardens pay a heavy price to become what we are. Fate may decree that you pay your price now rather than later."-Duncan

"I have no problem facing what is to come."-Evangeline

"I agree. Let's have it done."-Ser Jory

"Let us, begin. Alistair, take the to the old temple."-Duncan

"The more I here about this Joining, the less I like it."-Ser Jory

"You blubbering again?"-Daveth

"Why all these damned tests? Have I not earned my place?"-Ser Jory

"Maybe it's tradition. Maybe they're just trying to annoy you."-Daveth

"Calm down. There's nothing we can do about it now."-Evangeline

"I only know that my wife is in Highever with a child on the way. If they had warned me...it just doesn't seem fair."-Ser Jory

"Would you have come if they'd warned you? Maybe that's why they don't. The Wardens do what they must, right?"-Daveth

"Including sacrificing us?"-Ser Jory

"I'd sacrifice a lot more if I knew it would end the Blight."-Daveth

"You make a good point."-Evangeline

"You saw those darkspawn, ser knight. Wouldn't you die to protect your pretty wife from them?"-Daveth

"I..."-Ser Jory

"Maybe you'll die. Maybe we'll all die. If nobody stops the darkspawn, we'll die for sure."-Daveth

"I've just never face a foe I could not engage with my blade."-Ser Jory

"At last we come to the Joining. The Grey Wardens were founded during the first Blight, when humanity stood on the verge of annihilation. So it was that the first Grey Wardens drank of the darkspawn blood and mastered their taint."-Duncan

"We're...going to drink the blood of those...those creatures?"-Ser Jory

"As the first Grey Wardens did before us, we did before you. This is the source of our power and our victory."-Duncan

"Those who survive the Joining become immune to the taint. We can sense it in the darkspawn and use it to slay the archdemon."-Alistair

"Those who survive?"-Evangeline

"Not all who drink the blood will survive and those who do are forever changed. This is why the Joining is secret. It is the price we pay. We speak only a few words prior to the Joining, but these words have been said since the first. Alistair, if you would?"-Duncan

"Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand, vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be foresworn. And should you parish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten and that one day we shall join you."-Alistair

"Daveth, step forward."-Duncan

"Maker's breath!"-Ser Jory

"I am sorry, Daveth. Step forward, Jory."-Duncan

"But...I have a wife. A child! Had I known..."-Ser Jory

"There is no turning back."-Duncan

"No! You ask too much! There is no glory in this!"-Ser Jory

"I am sorry. But the Joining is not yet complete. You are called upon to submit yourself to the taint for the greater good. From this moment forth, you are a Grey Warden."-Duncan

"It is finished. Welcome."-Duncan

"Two more deaths. In my Joining, only one of us dies, but it was...horrible. I'm glad at least one of you made it through."-Alistair

"How do you feel?"-Duncan

"The pain...that was unbelievable!"-Evangeline

"Such is what it takes to be a Grey Warden."-Duncan

"Did you have dreams? I had terrible dreams after my Joining."-Alistair

"Such dreams come when you begin to sense the darkspawn, as we all do. That and many other things can be explained in the months to come."-Duncan

"Before I forget, there is one last part to your Joining. You take some of that blood and you put it in a pendant. Something to remind us...of those who didn't make it this far."-Alistair

"Take some time. When you are ready, I'd like you to accompany me to a meeting with the king."-Duncan

"Very well."-Evangeline

"The meeting is to the west, down the stairs. Please attend as soon as you are able."-Duncan

"If the king wants you to attend the meeting with Duncan, you probably shouldn't keep him waiting. He might get mad, start crying, you'll feel bad, and...well, it won't be pretty."-Alistair

"Loghain, my decision is final. I will stand by the Grey Wardens in this assault."-King Cailin

"You risk too much, Cailin! The darkspawn horde is too dangerous for you to be playing hero on the front lines."-Teyrn Loghain

"If that's the case, perhaps we should wait for the Orlesian forces to join us, after all."-King Cailin

"I must repeat my protest to your fool notion that we need the Orlesians to defend ourselves!"-Teyrn Loghain

"It is not a 'fool notion'. Our arguments with the Orlesians are a thing of the past...and you will remember who is king."-King Cailin

"How fortunate Maric did not live to see his own son ready to hand Ferelden over to those who enslaved us for a century!"-Teyrn Loghain

"Then our current forces will have to suffice, won't they? Duncan, are your men ready for battle?"-King Cailin

"They are, your Majesty."-Duncan

"And this is the lady from Highever I met earlier? I understand congratulations are in order."-King Cailin

"I don't feel that special."-Evangeline

"Oh, but you are. Every Grey Warden is needed now more than ever."-King Cailin

"Your fascination with glory and legends will be your undoing, Cailin. We must attend to reality."-Teyrn Loghain

"Fine. Speak your strategy. The Grey Wardens and I draw the darkspawn into charging lines and then...?"-King Cailin

"You will alert the tower to light the beacon, signaling my men to charge from cover."-Teyrn Loghain

"To flank the darkspawn, I remember. This is the Tower of Ishal in the ruins, yes? Who shall light this beacon?"-King Cailin

"I have a few men stationed there. It's not a dangerous task, but it is vital."-Teyrn Loghain

"Then we should send our best. Send Alistair and the new Grey Warden to make sure it's done."-King Cailin

"I'll do my best, your Majesty."-Evangeline

"You rely on these Grey Wardens too much. Is that truly wise?"-Teyrn Loghain

"You heard the plan. You and Alistair will go to the Tower of Ishal and ensure the beacon is lit."-Duncan

"What? I won't be in battle?"-Alistair

"This is by the king's request, Alistair. If the beacon is not lit, Teyrn Loghain's men won't know when to charge."-Duncan

"So he needs two Grey Wardens standing up there and holding the torch. Just in case, right?"-Alistair

"I'm ready to go."-Evangeline

"_(Sigh)_ Yes, so am I."-Alistair

"You'll need to cross the gorge and head through the gate and up to the tower entrance. From the top you'll overlook the entire valley."-Duncan

"Sounds easy enough."-Evangeline

"We will signal you when the time is right. Alistair will know what to look for."-Duncan

"I know what I have to do."-Evangeline

"Then I must join the others. From here, you two are one your own. Remember, you are both Grey Wardens. I expect you to be worthy of that title."-Duncan

"Duncan...may the Maker watch over you."-Alistair

"May he watch over us all."-Duncan

"The plan will work, your Majesty."-Duncan

"Of course it will. The Blight ends here."-King Cailin

"Archers!"-King Cailin

"Hounds!"-King Cailin

"For Ferelden!"-King Cailin

[Tower of Ishal]  
"Maker's breath! What are all these darkspawn doing ahead of the rest of the horde? There weren't supposed to be any resistance here!"-Alistair

"Weren't you complaining that you wouldn't get to fight?"-Evangeline

"Hey, you're right. I guess there is a silver lining here, if you think about it. At any rate, we need to hurry! We need to get up to the top of the tower and light the signal fire in time! Teyrn Loghain will be waiting for the signal!"-Alistair

"Loghain better be ready to charge as soon as we light the signal. The king is depending on us."-Alistair


	3. Chapter 3

_[Flemeth's hut]  
_"Ah, your eyes finally open. Mother shall be pleased."-Morrigan  
"I remember you: the girl from the Wilds."-Evangeline  
"I am Morrigan, lest you have forgotten. And we are in the Wilds, where I am bandaging your wounds. You are welcome, by the way. How does your memory fare? Do you remember Mother's rescue?"-Morrigan  
"I remember being overwhelmed by darkspawn..."-Evangeline  
"Mother managed to save you and your friend, though 'twas a close call. What is important is that you both live. The man who was to respond to your signal quit the field. The darkspawn won your battle. Those he abandoned were massacred. Your friend...he is not taking it well."-Morrigan  
"My friend? You mean Alistair?"-Evangeline  
"The suspicious, dim-witted one who was with you before, yes. He is outside by the fire. Mother asked to see you when you awoke."-Morrigan  
"Thank you for healing me, Morrigan."-Evangeline  
"I...you are welcome, though Mother did most of the work. I am no healer."-Morrigan  
"I will go, then."-Evangeline  
"I will stay and make something to eat."-Morrigan

"See? Here is your fellow Grey Warden. You worry too much, young man."-Flemeth  
"You...you're alive! I thought you were dead for sure."-Alistair  
"I'm not, thanks to Morrigan's mother."-Evangeline  
"This doesn't seem real, if it weren't for Morrigan's mother, we'd be dead on top of that tower."-Alistair  
"Do not talk about me as if I am not present, lad."-Flemeth  
"I didn't mean...but what do we call you? You never told us your name."-Alistair  
"Names are pretty, but useless. The Chasind folk call me Flemeth. I suppose it will do."-Flemeth  
"The Flemeth from the legends? Daveth was right--you're the Witch of the Wilds, aren't you?"-Alistair  
"And what does that mean? I know a bit of magic, and it has served you both well, has it not?"-Flemeth  
"Who cares what she is? We need to do something now."-Evangeline  
"We need to bring Loghain to judgment! Why would he do this?"-Alistair  
"Now that is a good question. Men's hearts hold shadows darker than any tainted creature. Perhaps he believes the Blight is an army he can outmaneuver. Perhaps he does not see the evil behind it is the true threat."-Flemeth  
"The archdemon."-Alistair  
"What is the archdemon, exactly?"-Evangeline  
"It is said that, long ago, the Maker sent the Old Gods of the ancient Tevinter Imperium to slumber in prisons deep beneath the surface. An archdemon is an Old God awakened and tainted by darkspawn. Believe that or not, history says it's a fearsome and immortal thing. And only fools ignore history."-Flemeth  
"Will you help us fight this Blight, Flemeth?"-Evangeline  
"Me? I am just an old woman who lives in the Wilds. I know nothing of Blights and darkspawn."-Flemeth  
"Well...whatever Loghain's insanity, he obviously thinks the darkspawn are a minor threat. We must warn everyone this isn't the case."-Alistair  
"And who will believe you? Unless you think to convince this Loghain of his mistake?"-Flemeth  
"He just betrayed his own king! If Arl Eamon knew what he did at Ostagar, he would be the first to call for his execution!"-Alistair  
"Perhaps we could go to him, then."-Evangeline  
"I suppose...Arl Eamon wasn't at Ostagar; he still has all his men. And he was Cailin's uncle. I know him. He's a good man, respected in the Landsmeet. Of course! We could go to Redcliffe and appeal to him for help!"-Alistair  
"Surely there are other allies we could call on."-Evangeline  
"Of course! The treaties! Grey Wardens can demand aid from dwarves, elves, mages, and other places! They're obligated to help us during a Blight!"-Alistair  
"I may be old, but dwarves, elves, mages, this Arl Eamon, and who knows what else...this sounds like an army to me."-Flemeth  
"So can we do this? Go to Redcliffe and these other places and...build an army?"-Alistair  
"Why not? Isn't that what Grey Wardens do?"-Evangeline  
"So you are set, then? Ready to be Grey Wardens?"-Flemeth  
"Yes. Thank you for everything, Flemeth."-Evangeline  
"No, no thank you. You are the Grey Wardens here, not I. now…before you go, there is yet one more thing I can offer you."-Flemeth

"The stew is bubbling, Mother dear. Shall we have two guests for the eve or none?"-Morrigan  
"The Grey Wardens are leaving shortly, girl. And you will be joining them."-Flemeth  
"Such a shame--What?"-Morrigan  
"You heard me, girl. The last time I looked, you had ears! _(Laughs)_"-Flemeth  
"I think that's an excellent idea."-Evangeline  
"Have I no say in this?"-Morrigan  
"You have been itching to get out of the Wilds for years. Here is your chance. As for you, Wardens, consider this repayment for your lives."-Flemeth  
"Very well, we'll take her with us."-Evangeline  
"Not to...look a gift horse in the mouth, but won't this add to our problems? Out of the Wilds, she's an apostate."-Alistair  
"If you do not wish help from us illegal mages, young man, perhaps I should have left you on that tower."-Flemeth  
"Point taken."-Alistair  
"Mother...this is not how I wanted this. I am not even ready--"-Morrigan  
"You must be ready. Alone, these two must unite Ferelden against the darkspawn. They need you, Morrigan. Without you, they will surely fail, and all will perish under the Blight. Even I."-Flemeth  
"I...understand."-Morrigan  
"And you, Wardens? Do you understand? I give you that which I value above all in this world. I do this because you must succeed."-Flemeth  
"She won't come to harm with us."-Evangeline  
"Allow me to get my things, if you please."-Morrigan

"I am at your disposal, Grey Wardens. I suggest a village north of the Wilds as our destination. 'Tis not far and you will find much you need there. Or, if you prefer, I shall simply be your silent guide. The choice is yours."-Morrigan  
"No, I prefer you speak your mind."-Evangeline  
"_(Laughs) _You will regret saying that."-Flemeth  
"Dear, sweet mother, you are so kind to cast me out like this. How fondly I shall remember this moment."-Morrigan  
"Well, I always said if you want something done, do it yourself, or hear about it for a decade or two afterwards."-Flemeth  
"I just...do you really want to take her along because her mother says so?"-Alistair  
"We need all the help we can get."-Evangeline  
"I guess you're right. The Grey Wardens have always taken allies where they could find them."-Alistair  
"I am so pleased to have your approval."-Morrigan  
"I think we should get underway."-Evangeline  
"Farewell, Mother. Do not forget the stew is on the fire. I would hate to return to a burned-down hut."-Morrigan  
"Hah. 'Tis far more likely that you will return to see this entire area, along with my hut, swallowed up by the Blight."-Morrigan  
"I...all I meant was..."-Morrigan  
"Yes, I know. Do try to have fun, dear."-Flemeth

"Have you not left yet? I hope you are not hanging around for some stew."-Flemeth  
"You could come with us, you know."-Evangeline  
"I prefer to remain here. Considering what the world has done to me, I have already done more than it deserves."-Flemeth  
"And what has the world done to you?"-Evangeline  
"That is between the world and me; your business is elsewhere."-Flemeth  
"Could you answer some questions?"-Evangeline  
"Questions, questions! One would think a Grey Warden would be more interested in action. _(Sigh)_ "-Flemeth  
"Can I ask about your magic?"-Evangeline  
"What good would it do you? You are no mage. It is sufficient they I have passed on my knowledge to Morrigan, and I pass her on to you."-Flemeth  
"Like a worn dress or an old pair of shoes."-Morrigan  
"Are you still here? Hmph. You cannot give them away, apparently..."-Flemeth  
"What will you do once we're gone?"-Evangeline  
"_(Snort) _Have a moment's peace, for once."-Flemeth  
"I hear the peace of the grave is eternal."-Morrigan  
"This is the thanks I get for feeding you and putting up with you for this long? Bah! May your child one day treat you the same."-Flemeth  
"Feed me, she says. Without me, I swear she shall be caked in dirt and eating tree bark inside of a month."-Morrigan  
"Do you have any advice?"-Evangeline  
"About the darkspawn?"-Flemeth  
"About anything, really."-Evangeline  
"Then hear this: I laugh at the world full of stupid humans who ignore the Blight's evil and abandon their vigilance to chase mortal goals. Remember, it is up to you to destroy the Blight. Pray not for your someone else to destroy it. It will always nip at your heels."-Flemeth  
"I have no more questions."-Evangeline  
"Then we are done. Now, if you will excuse me, I have some dinner to eat."-Flemeth

_[Lothering Bridge]_  
"Wake up, gentlemen! More travelers to attend to. I'd guess the pretty one is the leader."-highwayman leader  
"Err...they don't look like them others, you know. Uh...maybe we should just let these ones pass..."-highwayman  
"Nonsense! Greetings, Travelers!"-highwaymen leader  
"Highwaymen. Preying on those fleeing the darkspawn, I suppose."-Alistair  
"They are fools to get in our way. I say teach them a lesson."-Morrigan  
"How is that anyway to greet someone? Tsk, tsk, tsk. A simple ten silvers and you're free to move on."-highwayman leader  
"You should listen to your friend. We're no refugees."-Evangeline  
"What did I tell you? No wagons, and this one looks armed."-highwayman  
"The toll applies to everyone, Hanric. That's why it's a toll and not, say, a refugee tax."-highwayman leader  
"Oh, right. Even if you're no refugee, you still gotta pay."-highwayman  
"Very well. Here's ten silvers."-Evangeline  
"You came up with that a little too easily, if I do say so myself."-highwayman leader  
"You did just say so yourself."-highwayman  
"Shut up! I mean there's more where that came from."-highwayman leader  
"Oh, good thinking, you! How about...twenty! the toll is now twenty silvers! Cough it up or else!"-highwayman  
"Do you really want to fight a Grey Warden?"-Evangeline  
"Did she say she's a grey Warden? Them ones killed the king!"-highwayman  
"Traitors to Ferelden, I hear. Teyrn Loghain put quite a bounty on any who are found."-highwayman leader  
"But...aren't them Grey Wardens good? I mean, really good? Good enough to kill a king?"-highwayman  
"You have a point. Well, let's forget about the toll. We'll just leave you to your darkspawn-fighting, king-killing ways."-highwayman leader  
"You know, the Grey Wardens could use a donation."-Evangeline  
"You don't say?"-highwayman leader  
"They is really good, boss. Remember."-highwayman  
"Well...yes. Twenty silvers? That's all we've...collected today."-highwayman leader  
"An excellent donation, thank you."-Evangeline  
"Then take it. Err...do enjoy your stay in Lothering and all that."-highwayman leader

"Well! If it isn't one of our former customers back for a visit!"-highwayman leader  
"Could you answer some questions?"-Evangeline  
"What do I look like? The village greeter?"-highwayman leader  
"That's it. I want my money back."-Evangeline  
"Well that's a shame, because we don't want to give it to you."-highwayman leader

"All right! We surrender! We-we-we're just trying to get by, before the darkspawn get us all!"-highwayman leader  
"This shoddy operation is pathetic. I could do better."-Evangeline  
"Um...right. I guess so. I'm sorry."-highwayman leader  
"You'll follow my lead. I could use some soldiers."-Evangeline  
"Your joking, right? I could never be a soldier!"-highwayman leader  
"Or you can die. Your choice."-Evangeline  
"I'm not going down without a fight!"-highwayman leader

_[Lothering]_  
"Well there it is, Lothering. Pretty as a painting."-Alistair  
"Ah. So you have finally decided to rejoin us, have you? Falling on your blade in grief seemed like too much trouble, I take it?"-Morrigan  
"Is my being upset so hard for you to understand? Have you never lost someone important to you? Just what would you do if your mother died?"-Alistair  
"Before or after I stopped laughing?"-Morrigan  
"Right. Very creepy. Forget I asked."-Alistair  
"You have been very quiet, Alistair."-Evangeline  
"Yes, I know. I was just...thinking."-Alistair  
"No wonder it took so long, then."-Morrigan  
"Oh, I get it. This is the part where we're shocked to discover how you've never had a friend your entire life."-Alistair  
"I can be friendly, when I desire to. Alas, desiring to be more intelligent does not make it so."-Morrigan  
"Anyway...I thought we should talk about where we intent to go, first."-Alistair  
"We need to hear some news before we can decide."-Evangeline  
"But we need to decide what our general plan is for afterwards, don't we? I think what Flemeth suggested is the best idea. These treaties...have you looked at them?"-Alistair  
"Yes, I have."-Evangeline  
"There are three main groups that we have treaties for: the Dalish elves, the dwarves of Orzammar, and the Circle of Magi. I also still think that Arl Eamon is our best bet for help. We might even want to go to him first."-Alistair  
"Then we need to find these people."-Evangeline  
"I can give you directions, if you like."-Alistair  
"Where do we find Arl Eamon?"-Evangeline  
"He'll be at castle Redcliffe, in the far western part of Ferelden next to the mountain passes. If he isn't there, someone there will be able to tell us where he is."-Alistair  
"Where will we find the Dalish elves?"-Evangeline  
"If we head eastward towards the Brecilian Forest, we should hear word of one of the clans that wanders that area. Hopefully they will still there."-Alistair  
"Where do we find the dwarves?"-Evangeline  
"We would need to speak to the king in Orzammar. That means heading west into the Frostback Mountains, which won't be easy."-Alistair  
"Where would we find the Circle of Magi?"-Evangeline  
"That would be at their tower on Lake Calenhad to the north. We'll be looking for the First Enchanter, whoever that is."-Alistair  
"Where would Loghain be, exactly?"-Evangeline  
"If he isn't out in the field with his army, he's probably going to be at the palace in Denerim. We can go to Denerim, but somehow I suspect that they're not going to let us just walk around. Only a suspicion, of course."-Alistair  
"I don't need any more directions."-Evangeline  
"Then you have a plan?"-Alistair  
"What do you think we should do Morrigan?"-Evangeline  
"Go after your enemy directly. Find this man, Loghain, and kill him. The rest of this business with the treaties can then be done in safety."-Morrigan  
"Yes, he certainly wouldn't see that coming! And it's not like he has the advantage of an army and experience and--"-Alistair  
"I was asked for my opinion and I gave it. I f your wish is to come up with reasons why something cannot be done, we will stand here until the darkspawn are upon us."-Morrigan  
"I'm ready to get going."-Evangeline  
"Fair enough. Let's head into the village whenever you're ready."-Alistair

"You don't look like the other folk fleeing the south. Were you in the battle?"-farmer  
"Just traveling through."-Evangeline  
"Good. No room here for any more outsiders."-farmer  
"I have some questions."-Evangeline  
"Can't promise I'm gonna answer them."-farmer  
"What's going on here?"-Evangeline  
"What isn't? We got Chasind barbarians and every farmholder south of Calenhad running from the darkspawn. Not that they'll be safe here with the army gone."-farmer  
"I should go."-Evangeline  
"Don't let me stop you."-farmer

"I have a wonder, Alistair, if you will indulge me."-Morrigan  
"Do I have a choice?"-Alistair  
"Of the two of you that remain, are you not the senior Grey Warden here? I find it curious that you allow another to lead, while you follow."-Morrigan  
"You find that curious, do you?"-Alistair  
"In fact, you defer to a new recruit. Is this a policy of the Grey Wardens? Or simply a personal one?"-Morrigan  
"What do you want to hear? That I prefer to follow? I do."-Alistair  
"You sound so very defensive."-Morrigan  
"Couldn't you crawl into a bush somewhere and die? That would be great, thanks."-Alistair

"You, there! If you're looking for safe shelter, I'll warn you! There's none to be found."-templar

"It's just a guess but I'm thinking that everyone in Lothering is a aware of the approaching darkspawn horde."-Alistair

"Back off! I have the right to charge what I wish!"-merchant  
"You profit from their misfortune! I should have the templars give away everything in your carts!"-sister  
"You wouldn't dare! Any of you step too close to my goods, and I'll--"-merchant  
"It's so nice to see everyone working together in a crisis. Warms the heart."-Alistair  
"Ho! You there! You look able! Would you care to make a tiny profit helping a beleaguered businessman?"-merchant  
"Is your profiteering ruffling some feathers?"-Evangeline  
"You could say that, yes."-merchant  
"The nerve of these people!"-Alistair  
"He is charging outlandish prices for things people desperately need! Their blood is filling his pockets!"-sister  
"'Tis only survival of the fittest. All of these cretins would do the same in his shoes, given the chance."-Morrigan  
"I have limited supplies. The people decide what those supplies are worth to them. Look, stranger. I've a hundred silvers if you'll drive this rabble off, starting with that priest. I'm an honest merchant, nothing more."-merchant  
"You don't think you're being unscrupulous?"-Evangeline  
"Would it help these folks if they could buy no goods at all?"-merchant  
"They spend their very last coin because they are desperate. And this man preys upon them as surely as the bandits outside the city!"-sister  
"Bah! I'm not arguing anymore! Drive off this woman and get yer hundred silvers. Otherwise I'm taking my wagon and leaving!"-merchant  
"I think you can compromise and still make a profit, no?"-Evangeline  
"Perhaps...if that woman agrees I'm allowed to charge something."-merchant  
"Do what you must, so long as the prices do not beggar the needy."-sister  
"Fine, fine. Done. And since you don't look too needy, normal prices for you."-merchant  
"So...we have come to solve every squabble in the village, personally? My, but the darkspawn will be impressed."-Morrigan  
"Thank you for your generous assistance. May the Maker watch over your path."-sister

"Hmph. don't suppose you're looking to buy something."-merchant  
"I am, indeed. Let's see what you have."-Evangeline  
"All right. Just..don't buy everything up."-merchant

"And Eileen spoke unto the masses, 'My hearth is yours, my bread is yours, my life is yours. For all who walk in the sight of the Maker are one."-chanter devons  
"Uh...Greetings?"-Evangeline  
"_(The chanter nods and smiles.) _"-chanter devons  
"You don't talk much, do you?"-Evangeline  
"Let all repeat the Chant of Light. Only the Word dispels the darkness upon us."-chanter devons  
"He can't answer you. He's Chanter Devons."-kid  
"What's a Chanter?"-Evangeline  
"One of them's that can only say the Chant of Light. His board has letters of good deeds to be doing. My father fixed Widow Allison's roof once and the Chanter paid him, he did."-kid  
"A learned child is a blessing upon his parents and onto the Maker."-chanter devons  
"It's like a vow of silence, then? He can't talk normally?"-Evangeline  
"Unless it's the Chant of Light, no."-kid  
"And so Rajmond in the heathen temple recanted. 'Speak only the Word, sing only the Chant. Then the Golden City is thine,' spoke Andraste."-chanter devons  
"A chanter says, 'What?'"-Evangeline  
"What?"-chanter devons  
"Oh! You got him to speak! Ha!"-kid  
"Err...What hath man's sin wrought?"-chanter devons  
"Oh, he cheated!"-kid  
"Farewell."-Evangeline

"Stop looking at me, mongrel. I have nothing you want."-Morrigan  
"_(Whines)_"-Romeo  
"Why do you keep staring at me so, you flea-ridden beast? Can not tell when you are not wanted?"-Morrigan  
"_(Whines)_"-Romeo  
"I enjoy the company of creatures of the Wilds. Not stench-ridden, domesticated wolves."-Morrigan  
"_(Whines)_"-Romeo  
"And he persists! Maddening!"-Morrigan  
"_(Happy bark)_"-Romeo

"You aren't one of my captors. I will not amuse you anymore than I have the other humans. Leave me in peace."-Sten  
"You are a prisoner? Who put you here?"-Evangeline  
"I'm in a cage am I not? I've been placed here by the Chantry. I am Sten of the Bernesad--the vanguard--of the qunari peoples."-Sten  
"I am Evangeline. Pleased to meet you."-Evangeline  
"You mock me. Or you show manners I have not come to expect in your lands. Though it matters little, now. I will die soon enough."-Sten  
"This is a proud and powerful creature, trapped as prey for the darkspawn. If you cannot see a use for him, I suggest releasing him for mercy's sake alone."-Morrigan  
"Mercy? I wouldn't have expected that from you."-Alistair  
"I would also suggest that Alistair take his place in the cage."-Morrigan  
"Yes, that's what I would have expected."-Alistair  
"I suggest you leave me to my fate."-Sten  
"I find myself in need of skilled help."-Evangeline  
"No doubt. What help do you seek?"-Sten  
"I am sworn to defend the land against the Blight."-Evangeline  
"The Blight? Are you a Grey Warden, then?"-Sten  
"Why do you ask?"-Evangeline  
"My people have heard legends of the Grey Wardens strength and skill...though I suppose not every legend is true."-Sten  
"Would the revered mother let you free?"-Evangeline  
"Perhaps if you told her the Grey Warden's need my assistance. It seems as likely to bring my death as waiting here."-Sten  
"I'll leave you for now."-Evangeline  
"Farewell, then."-Sten  
"Eaten alive by darkspawn? That's cruel. I wonder why the revered mother is so afraid of him.?-Alistair

"You got a bed for tonight? You taken care of? _(Coughs)_"-elder Miriam  
"Actually, I was more hoping I could help you."-Evangeline  
"Don't need blades right now. We need beds, food, and an end to all these sad sots. I don't suppose you know anything of tonics, medicines, or herbs?"-elder Miriam  
"I know a bit about herbalism."-Evangeline  
"Then you may be able to do us a lot of good. All manner of travelers come through, many inured or sick. We do our best, but we're out of supplies. There's medicinal herbs in the woods to the north. If you make a few poultices, I'll scrape together some sort of payment. I'll write all you need to know in this note here."-elder Miriam

"Have any luck finding herbs in the woods?"-elder Miriam  
"I didn't need them. Here you go."-Evangeline  
"This will help many people. You're a good sort, you know?"-elder Miriam

"So I take it you did not enjoy your templar training?"-Morrigan  
"That's directed at me, I take it?"-Alistair  
"Do you see any others who have failed at their religious instruction?"-Morrigan  
"I didn't fail. I was recruited into the Grey Wardens."-Alistair  
"And if you had not been recruited? What would have happened, instead?"-Morrigan  
"I would have turned into a drooling lunatic, slaughtered the grand cleric, and run through the streets of Denerim in my small clothes, I guess."-Alistair  
"You self-awareness does you credit."-Morrigan  
"I thought you'd like that."-Alistair

"Hello...uhh, stranger. I d-don't suppose you know anyone that can make traps?"-Allison  
"I'm quite familiar with traps and the like."-Evangeline  
"I would...happily pay you to make some. There's wood nails, and other goods around the village and the forest. But you probably already know that. Sorry! Come back if you make some."-Allison

"Let him take notice and shine upon thee, for thou hast done His work this day."-chanter devons

"_(you have found a keepsake) _"-Evangeline

"Have you seen my mother?"-little boy  
"That depends. Who is your mother?"-Evangeline  
"She's really tall..and she has red hair. We live in a big farmhold, all of us. Some mean men with swords came, and mother told me to run to the village as fast as I could, so I did! She said she would be right behind me, but I've been waiting and waiting and I can't see her!"-little boy  
"I don't think she's coming, child"-Evangeline  
"Why not? Why would she leave me here?"-little boy  
"I don't think she meant to leave you."-Evangeline  
"But she must be coming!"-little boy  
"Do you know where your father is?"-Evangeline  
"He went with William to the neighbor's yesterday, but he didn't come back."-little boy  
"Come with me. I'll help you look for your mother."-Evangeline  
"Mother said I wasn't to go with anyone. I'm supposed to wait for her here in the village."-little boy  
"Here take this silver. Buy something to eat."-Evangeline  
"A whole silver? Wow! Thank you! You're a really nice lady. Kind of like Mother. I should go look for her."-little boy

"Greetings to you, my lady. If it...isn't too much to ask, might you be able to spare some bread?"-robbed man  
"What happened to you?"-Evangeline  
"We thought it would be safer in Lothering, that the teyrn would bring his soldiers here. But bandits attacked us and took everything! Our food...our clothes...my daughter's pet lamb. Nobody cares about a few elves. Can you help us?"-robbed man  
"I met those bandits. They're dead now."-Evangeline  
"You...killed them?"-robbed man  
"That's wonderful news! Perhaps our belongings are still there!"-robbed woman  
"I can't thank you enough, friend. Even if we don't get everything back, it's good enough to know that others will be safe."-robbed man

"The path of righteousness is full of hardship, but the Maker smiles upon its travelers. And the stars stood still, the winds did quiet, and all the animals of earth and air held their breath. All was silent in prayer and thanks."-chanter devons

"The legions of evil are on your doorstep! They will feast upon our hearts! There is nowhere to run! This evil will cover the world, like a plague of locusts!"-doomsayer  
"Please! You're scaring the children!"-angry farmer  
"Better to slit their throats now than let them suffer at darkspawn hands! There! One of their minions is already amongst us! This woman bears their evil stench! can you not see the vile blackness that fills her?"-doomsayer  
"Ignore him, people. I know I intent to."-Evangeline  
"Darkspawn will feast on our flesh! Everyone will die!"-doomsayer  
_  
[Chantry]  
_"Yes, my lady? Who might you be?"-ser Bryant  
"You can call me Evangeline."-Evangeline  
"I am Ser Bryant, commander of Lothering's remaining templars. You don't seem like the other refugees. Are you one of Arl Eamon's knights?"-ser Bryant  
"Do many of his knights come here?"-Evangeline  
"Some have, in recent days. Arl Eamon has fallen ill, and his knights are on a quest for the sacred urn filled with Andraste's ashes, said to cure any malady. He must be very ill if they chase miracles as the only cure. One of the arl's knights, Ser Donall, is here searching for fantasies while...Never mind. Ask him if you care about this foolishness."-ser Bryant  
"I'm hoping you can help me. I'm a Grey Warden."-Evangeline  
"I...see. That is certainly worthy of notice. Teyrn Loghain declared all Grey Wardens traitors, responsible for the king's death. You know this, I hope?"-ser Bryant  
"The Grey Wardens did no such thing."-Evangeline  
"I don't believe the Grey Wardens would be as careless or malicious as the teyrn claims, but either way, there it is. It is best you not linger, though. Just...in case."-ser Bryant  
"Is there any help you can offer?"-Evangeline  
"I cannot openly help you, I fear, but...here, take this key. It opens the large cabinet on the far wall. There is more there then we can carry when we evacuate, so take what you need."-ser Bryant  
"I should go."-Evangeline  
"Travel safely, and may the Maker watch over you."-ser Bryant

"You...Miss...What's your name? You seem quite...odd to me."-templar  
"You would not be the first to think so. But avert your eyes. I will not have you staring overlong."-Morrigan  
"Best get used to it. I'll be watching you--we want no trouble here."-templar

"I'm sorry I cannot talk now, I must feed the holy brazier, to ensure that the flame never dies."-brother  
"What's the significance of the brazier?"-Evangeline  
"It represents the flames that burned Andraste herself. Do you know the tale?"-brother  
"Of course. Doesn't everyone?"-Evangeline  
"We are all sinners. The fire symbolizes our hope that forgiveness is possible. Thus, we all serve by feeding it's flame."-brother  
"Aren't there easier ways to keep a fire going?"-Evangeline  
"Of course. The dwarves have offered us coal and special rocks. Even the Circle of Magi volunteered to provide magical flames. If that isn't irony, I don't know what is. The flame means little without the act of remembering and atoning for our sins."-brother  
"That seems like a terribly monotonous task."-Evangeline  
"It should take as much concentration to cleanse the soul as to cleanse the body."-brother  
"I'll leave you alone, then."-Evangeline  
"I wish you well."-brother

"Who...? I beg your pardon. I did not see you approach."-Ser Donall  
"Ser Donall...? Is that you?"-Alistair  
"Alistair? By the Maker, how are you? I...I was certain you were dead!"-Ser Donall  
"Not yet, no thanks to Teyrn Loghain."-Alistair  
"If Arl Eamon were well, he'd set Loghain straight soon enough."-Ser Donall  
"So you're here looking for the Urn of Sacred Ashes, then?"-Alistair  
"I am, indeed. Andraste's ashes are said to cure any illness. But I fear we are chasing a fable. With each day, my hope dims."-Ser Donall  
"Your friend ser Henric is dead. I have something of his."-Evangeline  
"What?! And you have his locket? And a note? Maker's mercy _(Sigh)_ Thank you for giving me these. I would have never have known otherwise."-Ser Donall  
"I dealt with the bandits that killed him."-Evangeline  
"Thank you. I wonder how many of us have met similar fates on this mad quest."-Ser Donall  
"I should go."-Evangeline  
"With Henric gone, I need to return to Redcliffe. Perhaps later I will seek out the scholar his note mentions. But I must go. Thank you again, my lady. You have been most helpful."-Ser Donall

"Will you be making a donation to the chantry, my friend? You look like you have salvaged more of value than most who make it here."-revered mother  
"Tithe? To the chantry? Are you joking?"-Evangeline  
"A great number of people could be fed and clothed for a fraction of your finery. But you must do as your heart wills. What can I do for you, then?"-revered mother  
"I want to talk about Sten, the qunari you imprisoned.-Evangeline  
"It might have been kinder to execute him, but I leave his fate to the Maker. Why does he interest you?"-revered mother  
"Is there any way I can convince you to release him?"-Evangeline  
"Then his next victims might count you and me as their murderers."-revered mother  
"I've come to return him to his people."-Evangeline  
"That seems...highly unlikely. Do you have any sort of papers to corroborate your story?"-revered mother  
"My father was Teyrn Cousland. Will you trust that?"-Evangeline  
"Be that as it may, I cannot release a murderer simply because you are of noble birth. Be reasonable!"-revered mother  
"I am a Grey Warden, in need of aid against the darkspawn."-Evangeline  
"A Grey Warden? Oh dear. I will have to ask you to leave before you bring trouble on our heads."-revered mother  
"Let me take the qunari and fight the darkspawn."-Evangeline  
"To defend against the Blight? Perhaps that is a form of atonement. But are you certain you can control him?"-revered mother  
"If you prefer, I could invoke the right of conscription."-Evangeline  
"I...I cannot."-revered mother  
"But the darkspawn are the real enemy here!"-Evangeline  
"The Maker cares no less for the qunari's victims than for the thousands who fell in Ostagar. Now good day."-revered mother  
_  
[Lothering]_  
"So let's talk about your mother for a moment."-Alistair  
"I'd rather talk about your mother."-Morrigan  
"There's nothing to talk about. And besides, isn't your mother a scary witch who lives in the middle of the forest? Much more interesting."-Alistair  
"To you, perhaps. You would find the moss growing upon a stone interesting."-Morrigan  
"You know what's more interesting than that? Apostates. Mages outside the tower. That's illegal, you know."-Alistair  
"You did not read that in a book somewhere, did you? I hope the small letters did not strain you overmuch."-Morrigan  
"Or we could not talk about your mother. That works for me."-Alistair

"You might not want to go in. Tavern's full, and those soldiers are being a nuisance."-helpful refugee  
"Thanks for the advice."-Evangeline  
"It's no trouble. If you don't mind my asking...I hear talk of someone giving those bastards outside the village what they deserved. That wouldn't be you would it?"-helpful refugee  
"Yes, that was me."-Evangeline  
"It was? Hey...everyone! This is the one that drove out those thieving bastards! More will probably come, but it's good to know some justice is left here. Thank you."-helpful refugee

"And so it is done. I will follow you into battle. In doing so I shall find my atonement."-Sten  
"Thank you, Sten. Glad to have you with us."-Evangeline  
"May we proceed? I am eager to be elsewhere."-Sten

_[Dane's refuge]_  
"Well. Look what we have here, men. I think we've just been blessed."-commander  
"Uh-oh. Loghain's men. This can't be good."-Alistair  
"Didn't we spend all morning asking about a woman by this very description? And everyone said they hadn't seen her?"-other soldier  
"It seems we were lied to."-commander  
"Gentlemen, surely there is no need for trouble. These are no doubt simply more poor souls seeking refuge."-Leliana  
"They're more than that. Now stay out of our way, Sister. You protect these traitors, you'll get the same as them."-commander  
"Let's talk about this before things get out of hand."-Evangeline  
"I doubt he would listen. He blindly follows his master's commands."-Leliana  
"I am not the blind one! I served at Ostagar, where the teyrn saved us from the Grey Wardens' treachery! I serve him gladly! Enough talk. Take the Grey Warden into custody. Kill the sister and anyone else that gets in your way."-commander  
"Right! Let's make this quick!"-other soldier

"All right, you've won! We surrender!"-commander  
"Good. They've learned their lesson and we can all stop fighting, now."-Leliana  
"The Grey Wardens didn't betray King Cailin. Loghain did."-Evangeline  
"I was there! The teyrn pulled us out of a trap!"-commander  
"The teyrn left the king to die!"-Evangeline  
"The Wardens led the king to his death! the teyrn could do nothing!"-commander  
"Take a message to Loghain."-Evangeline  
"W-what do you want to tell him?"-commander  
"The Grey Wardens know what really happened."-Evangeline  
"I'll tell him. Right away. Now. Thank you!"-commander

"I apologize for interfering, but I couldn't just sit by and not help."-Leliana  
"It's all right. I was happy to save your life."-Evangeline  
"Let me introduce myself. I am Leliana, one of the lay sisters of the chantry here in Lothering. Or I was."-Leliana  
"I am Evangeline. A pleasure."-Evangeline  
"Those men said you're a Grey Warden. You will be battling the darkspawn, yes? That is what Grey Wardens do? I know after what happened, you'll need all the help you can get. That's why I'm coming along."-Leliana  
"Why so eager to come with me?"-Evangeline  
"The Maker told me to."-Leliana  
"Can you...elaborate?"-Evangeline  
"I-i know that sounds...absolutely insane--but it's true! I had a dream...a vision!"-Leliana  
"More crazy? I thought we were all full up."-Alistair  
"Look at the people here. They are lost in their despair, and this darkness, this chaos...will spread. The Maker doesn't want this. What you do, what you are meant to do, is the Maker's work. Let me help!"-Leliana  
"Very well. I will not turn away help when it is offered."-Evangeline  
"Perhaps your skull was cracked worse than Mother thought."-Morrigan  
"Thank you! I appreciate being given this chance. I will not let you down."-Leliana

"As I live and breathe. You're the Grey Warden everyone's been talking about."-Blackstone Liaison  
"Is there something I can do for you?"-Evangeline  
"I represent the Blackstone Irregulars. We're a mercenary company that fell hard after the war with Orlais. I'm sure you know that times are getting worse everyday. With your help, the Irregulars could be of use to Ferelden once more."-Blackstone Liaison  
"How can I be of service?"-Evangeline  
"Our leaders thought you might e willing to help. Each of our posts in Ferelden will contain letters addressed to you. Unlike most who work with us, you're getting letters straight from Kaelnor and Taoran, our leaders. I hope this tells you how highly the Irregulars regard the Grey Wardens."-Blackstone Liaison  
"I'll take a look."-Evangeline  
"Thank you. When you've completed a mission, just return to me or any of our members stationed at a Irregulars post. We'll make sure your efforts are rewarded. Maker's blessings light your path."-Blackstone Liaison

"You going to make more trouble? We've about all we can stand in Lothering now."-Danal  
"Sorry about the mess..."-Evangeline  
"They had it coming, and they were trouble enough themselves, so long as you're don't start more, I won't get excited. Right, then. Name's Danal. Sorry I can't chat much...as you see, we've a full house."-Danal  
"I don't suppose you have any rooms?"-Evangeline  
"Look around people are sleeping on the floors and in the attic. That's how many rooms I don't have."-Danal  
"I'll be going."-Evangeline  
"Luck speed your way."-Danal

"If you're here about food, take it up with that bleedin' runt by the chantry. I got other gear to sell."-Barlin  
"Don't worry about him. I took care of it."-Evangeline  
"You did? Well...I don't know what to say to that. Thanks?"-Barlin  
"Show me what you've got."-Evangeline

_[Lothering]_  
"D-did you make any traps?"-Allison  
"Do I scare you or something?"-Evangeline  
"All st-strangers do. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. You seem nice."-Allison  
"I have the traps for you."-Evangeline  
"Oh! What a relief. Thank you, stranger."-Allison

"Were you really in a cage for twenty days?"-Alistair  
"It might have been closer to thirty. I stopped counting after a while."-Sten  
"What did you do? I mean...twenty days is along time to sit in one place and do nothing."-Alistair  
"On good days, i posed riddles to the passersby, offering them treasures in exchange for correct answers."-Sten  
"Really?"-Alistair  
"No."-Sten  
"Awww. Too bad. That's got serious potential."-Alistair

"Why are you here?"-Sten  
"What do you mean?"-Leliana  
"Women are priests. Or merchants. Or artisans. Or farmers. None of those have any place fighting."-Sten  
"I have no idea how to answer this..."-Leliana  
"It is not done. There is no more to it."-Sten  
"Do you mean your people have no female mages or warriors?"-Leliana  
"Of course not. Why would our women wish to be men?"-Sten  
"What are you talking about? They don't wish to be men."-Leliana  
"They shouldn't. That can only lead to frustration."-Sten  
"Sten...no, never mind. Let's drop this."-Leliana

"Don't you ever talk? You know, make polite conversation just to put others at ease?"-Alistair  
"You mean that I should remark upon the weather before I cut off a man's head?"-Sten  
"...Never mind."-Alistair

"You are in the Chantry atleast?"-Sten  
"No, no. I was a lay sister in the Chantry."-Leliana  
"Which means?"-Sten  
"I lived and worked in the Chantry, but I did not take any vows."-Leliana  
"So you...dabbled in priesthood, then?"-Sten  
"Oh no, the lay sisters don't have the same sorts of duties as the priests at all."-Leliana  
"So you were not a priest, did none of their duties, and took no vows, but you lived among them?"-Sten  
"Yes!"-Leliana  
"...You were a houseguest of the Chantry?"-Sten  
"Um...sort of..."-Leliana

_[Chantry]_  
"Yes? What can I do for you?"-Patter Gritch  
"I have a letter for you from the Blackstone Irregulars."-Evangeline  
"I knew this time would come. I should have listened to my sister. 'Sure sign the paper,' she said. 'You'll enjoy some coin now, but they'll be back.' I guess I'll see you on the front lines."-Patter Gritch

"Mighty timely arrival there, my friend. I'm much obliged."-Bodahn  
"You're welcome."-Evangeline  
"The name's Bodahn Fredic, merchant and entrepreneur. This here is my son, Sandal. Say hello, my boy."-Bodahn  
"Hello."-Sandal  
"Road's been mighty dangerous these days. Mind if I ask what brings you out here? Perhaps we're going the same way."-Bodahn  
"I doubt you want to travel with a Grey Warden."-Evangeline  
"Grey Wardens, hm? My, that does rather explain a lot. No offense, but I suspect that there's more excitement on your path then my boy and I can handle. Allow me to bid you farewell and good fortune, though."-Bodahn  
"Goodbye."-Sandal  
"Now, then. Let's get this mess cleaned up, shall we?"-Bodahn

_[Party camp]_  
"Bad dreams, huh?"-Alistair  
"It seemed so real..."-Evangeline  
"Well it is real, sort of. You see, part of being a Grey Warden is being able to hear the darkspawn. That's what you dream was. Hearing them. The archdemon, it...'talks' to the horde, and we feel it just as they do. That's why we know this is really a Blight."-Alistair  
"The archdemon? Is that the dragon?"-Evangeline  
"I don't know if it's really a dragon, but it sure looks like one. But yes, that's the archdemon. It takes a bit, but eventually you can block the dreams out. Some of the older Grey Wardens say they can even understand the archdemon a bit, but I sure can't. Anyhow, when I heard you thrashing around, I thought I should tell you. It was scary at first for me, too."-Alistair  
"Thank you, Alistair. I appreciate it."-Evangeline  
"That's what I'm here for. To deliver unpleasant news and witty one-liners. Anyhow, you're up now, right? Let's pull up camp and get a move on."-Alistair

"Ah! It's good to see you, my timely rescuer! Bodahn Fredic at your service once again. i saw your camp and thought to myself, 'What safer place to rest for the evening than in the camp of a Grey Warden?' I'm perfectly willing to offer you a discount for the inconvenience of our presence. How does that sound? Good? Yes?"-Bodahn  
"Let me see your wares, Bodahn."-Evangeline  
"I'm sure you'll be pleased with the goods my boy and I have collected. And with your discount!"-Bodahn

"I await your command."-Morrigan  
"I'd like to ask you something."-Evangeline  
"So! Full of questions, are you? _(Laughs)_ "-Morrigan  
"How did you become a shapechanger?"-Evangeline  
"I was not born such. 'Tis a skill of Flemeth's, taught over many years in the Wilds. The Chasind have tales of us witches, saying that we assume the forms of creatures to watch them from hiding. When a child is alone and separate from his tribe, that is when we strike, dragging the young boy kicking and screaming to our lair to be devoured. A most amusing legend."-Morrigan  
"Your mother has been doing this for a long time, then?"-Evangeline  
"Changing her form, certainly. Devouring lost children, I cannot say. She has not done it in my experience, though in truth my lifespan is but a fraction of her own. Why do you ask? Is there something specific you wish to know?"-Morrigan  
"I've never heard of magic like that before."-Evangeline  
"No? 'Tis not unheard of, in the remote corners of the world. There are traditions of magic outside the Circle of Magi, despite what those mages would have you believe. Some of these traditions are old, indeed, passed down as carefully-guarded lore from one generation to the next. The zealots of the Chantry would uproot all such practitioners if they could, but as luck have it some still exist. My mother is such a one."-Morrigan  
"That's good. Such traditions need to be preserved."-Evangeline  
"I am surprised you think so. Still, 'tis a pleasant thing to hear."-Morrigan  
"That's all I wanted to ask."-Evangeline  
"Indeed! Have you an opinion of my abilities, then? Am I an unnatural abomination to be put to the torch?"-Morrigan  
"I think your abilities sound quite useful."-Evangeline  
"A most practical opinion. Far more so than any man I have spoken to. But enough of such talk. Let us proceed, lest the dust gather on us."-Morrigan

"I don't understand. You look like a woman."-Sten  
"I am a woman."-Evangeline  
"You are a Grey Warden. So it follows that you can't be a woman."-Sten  
"Why not?"-Evangeline  
"Women are priests, artisans, shopkeepers, or farmers. They don't fight."-Sten  
"That's not a universal truth. Some women fight."-Evangeline  
"Why would women ever wish to be men? That makes no sense."-Sten  
"They don't wish to be men. They wish to be women who fight."-Evangeline  
"Do they also wish to live on the moon? That's as attainable."-Sten  
"I'm a woman, and I'm fighting."-Evangeline  
"One of those things can't be true. A person is born: qunari, or human, or elven, or dwarf. He doesn't choose that. The size of his hands, whether he is clever or foolish, the land he comes from, the color of his hair. These are beyond his control. We do not choose, we simply are."-Sten  
"But we can choose what to do."-Evangeline  
"Can they? We'll see."-Sten

"What do you need?"-Alistair  
"I'd like to ask you something."-Evangeline  
"Ask away."-Alistair  
"So you said this Arl Eamon raised you?"-Evangeline  
"Did I say that? I meant that dogs raised me. Giant, slobbering dogs from the Anderfels. A whole pack of them, in fact."-Alistair  
"That's not what I remember you telling Flemeth."-Evangeline  
"Well if you're going to go and pay attention to the facts, then fine, fine. Let's see how do I explain this? I'm a bastard. And before you make any smart comments, I mean the fatherless kind. My mother was a serving girl in Redcliffe Castle who died when I was very young. Arl Eamon wasn't my father, but he took me in anyhow and put a roof over my head. He was good to me, and he didn't have to be. I respect the man and I don't blame him any more for sending me off to the Chantry once I was old enough."-Alistair  
"Why did he send you off to the Chantry?"-Evangeline  
"Arl Eamon eventually married a young woman from Orlais, which caused all sorts of problems between him and the king because it was so soon after the war. But he loved her. Anyhow, the new arlessa resented the rumors which pegged me as his bastard. They weren't true, but of course they existed. The arl didn't care, but she did. So off I was packed to the nearest monastery at age ten. Just as well. The arlessa made sure the castle wasn't a home to me by that point. She despised me."-Alistair  
"What an awful thing to do to a child."-Evangeline  
"Maybe. She felt threatened by my presence, I can see that now. I can't say I blame her. She wondered if the rumors were true herself, I bet. I remember I had an amulet with Andraste's holy symbol on it. The only thing I had of my mother's. I was so furious at being sent away I tore it off and threw it at the wall and it shattered. Stupid, stupid thing to do. The arl came by the monastery a few times to see how I was, but I was stubborn. I hated it there and blamed him for everything...and eventually he just stopped coming."-Alistair  
"You were young."-Evangeline  
"And raised by dogs. Or I may as well have been, the way I acted. But maybe all young bastards act like that, I don't know. All I know is that the arl is a good man and well-loved by the people. He also was King Cailin's uncle, so he has personal motivation to see Loghain pay for what he did. Anyway...that's really all there is to the story."-Alistair

"Hello."-Sandal  
"The boy's a bit simple, but he's rather good with enchantments. One of those Tranquil fellows actually called him a...what was it now? A savant? I had no idea such a thing existed."-Bodahn  
"I want some enchanting done."-Evangeline  
"Enchantment!"-Sandal

"Yes?"-Leliana  
"I'd like to talk."-Evangeline  
"Well, here I am."-Leliana  
"This vision of yours..."-Evangeline  
"I knew this would come up sooner or later. _(Sigh) _I don't know how to explain, but I had a dream...In it there was an impenetrable darkness...it was so dense, so real. And there was a noise, a terrible, ungodly noise...I stood on a peak and watched as the darkness consumed everything...and when the storm swallowed the lest of the sun's light, I...I fell, and the darkness drew me in..."-Leliana  
What then?"-Evangeline  
"When I woke, I went to the Chantry's gardens, as I always do, But that day, the rosebush in the corner had flowered...Everyone knew that bush was dead. It was grey and twisted and gnarled--the ugliest thing you ever saw, but there it was--a single, beautiful rose. It was as though the Maker stretched out his hand to say: 'Even in the midst of this darkness, there is hope and beauty. Have faith.'"-Leliana  
"And this made you want to help me?"-Evangeline  
"In my dream, I fell, or...or maybe I jumped...I'd do anything to stop the Blight. I know that we can do it. There are so many good things in the Maker's world. How can I sit by while the Blight devours...everything?"-Leliana  
"The Chantry says the Maker has left us."-Evangeline  
"He's still here, I hear Him in the wind and the waves, I feel Him in the sunlight that warms my skin. I know what the Chantry says about the Maker, and what should I believe? What I feel in my heart, or what others tell me?"-Leliana  
"Believe what feels right to you, Leliana."-Evangeline  
"Thank you. It's nice to find someone who agrees. I know what I know, and no one will ever make that untrue."-Leliana

_[Sulcher's pass]_  
"Er...You'll have to forgive me if I seem a bit nervous. Not many people traveling in this part of Ferelden. Of course that's part of my problem, isn't it? Mule got spooked by a wisp and ran off into the woods. Now what do I do?"-Felix  
"Are you asking me to find your mule?"-Evangeline  
"Oh! No, no, I sent the elf to do that. I wouldn't dream of asking a stranger to do it...Allow me to introduce myself, Felix de Grosbois, merchant and entrepreneur, at your service."-Felix  
"I am Evangeline. Pleased to meet you."-Evangeline  
"I don't normally take this route, but with the war I was hoping for a bit of luck and good weather in the mountains. Sadly, I've had neither. This trip has been one miserable disaster after another. I don't suppose you'd...consider helping a fellow out?"-Felix  
"Help a fellow out...how?"-Evangeline  
"Of all the other things that went wrong, the worst is this artifact I bought in Jader. It's a 'control rod,' I'm told. For a golem. No point in me keeping it, however, as I'll never get to use it...but maybe you could?"-Felix  
"How much do you want for it?"-Evangeline  
"Nothing. I just don't want to have to lug around something that might be taken for a gemstone by some bandit. To be honest, I don't even know if it will be useful to you. I paid too much to simply throw it away."-Felix  
"What does a control rod do?"-Evangeline  
"The dwarf I bought it from said it activates and controls a golem. So long as you have it in your hand, the golem does what you say. Might be useful, no? You look the sort who could use one, yes?"-Felix  
"How do I know this will even work?"-Evangeline  
"The fellow I bought it from is a longstanding contact. He didn't want to come to Ferelden, however, with all our...troubles. He said he got it from the man who owned this golem. But to be honest, I have no idea if it will work. Hence the low, low price. _(Chuckles) _What do you say?"-Felix  
"What's the catch?"-Evangeline  
"The catch? Yes, I...suppose it is a catch, isn't it? The catch is that the golem didn't come with the rod. It's supposed to be down in a village down south, waiting to be activated. Even if I could get there, which I can't, I understand the place has been overrun by darkspawn. That's not such an issue for adventurous types like yourself, surely. Or I'm hoping that's so, at least."-Felix  
"Yes, I think I could use it."-Evangeline  
"Just as well. Just hold up the rod and say 'dulef gar.' That will wake the golem up, so I'm told. I hope it works."-Felix  
"If not, I'll be back."-Evangeline  
"I...well...oh. Then I really hope it works. Best of luck to you, then! Now I guess it's up to me to find that mule myself..."-Felix

_[Honnleath]_  
"It looks like...like a golem, doesn't it? An actual golem, and not a statue at all. I wonder how it ended up here, of all places?"-Leliana  
"_(On closer inspection, you see that the statue is embedded with numerous crystals--some of them cracked. It may be of dwarven make) _'Dulef gar.'"-Evangeline  
"_(Nothing happens. Apparently either the rod is not working or the code word is incorrect_)"-Evangeline

_[Wilhelm's Cellar]_  
"By the Maker! We're saved!"-woman  
"You...weren't sent by the bann, were you? To save us?"-Matthias  
No. I am a Grey Warden."-Evangeline  
"A Grey Warden? Here? Thank the Maker for our luck! But if you weren't sent here by anyone, why are you here? If you don't mind my asking."-Matthias  
"I bought a control rod, but it doesn't work."-Evangeline  
"A control rod? You mean the one for Shale? That damnable golem brought nothing us nothing but trouble. My mother sold the rod years ago, after it killed my father, and good riddance."-Matthias  
"Is it dead" It's just standing out there."-Evangeline  
"It's deactivated, I think. I don't really know. It's been like that ever since the day my father died. My father's name was Wilhelm, mage to the arls of Redcliffe and a hero in the war against Orlais. And what did he get? One day my mother found him outside the tower, with so many broken bones she could barely recognize him, and Shale standing over him just like it is now. My father deserved better than that. But if you really want to wake Shale up...well, it's yours now."-Matthias  
"I'm curious about this place, actually. Where are we?"-Evangeline  
"This was my father's laboratory, beneath his tower...or it was, anyhow. Look I know you probably have more important things on your mind, but...I really need your help. I know you already saved my life, and I'm grateful, but my daughter is inside the laboratory! She was afraid, and ran too far in before I could stop her. I don't know how she made it past my father's defenses. One of the men tried to go after her. He was killed. But...you could find her, couldn't you?"-Matthias  
"I want to know how to activate that golem."-Evangeline  
"How to activate it? You just use the control rod and the code phrase...or did Mother give them the wrong one? I wouldn't be surprised. She said she never wanted to see Shale activated again. If so, I'll gladly tell you the proper phrase. Just save my little girl. I'm begging you!"-Matthias  
"All right. I'll look for her."-Evangeline  
"You will? Thank the Maker! My father's laboratory is just past the next area, I think. She has to be there!"-Matthias

"Oh, look someone's come to play! You have come to play, haven't you? We're playing a guessing game. It's better with more people."-Amalia  
"Good. You're safe. Your father was worried."-Evangeline  
"Father...? Oh! You can tell him I'm fine. Maybe he'll come and stay with us too. Anyway, you should go if you're not going to play. Kitty finds you distracting."-Amalia  
"Sure. Let's leave. You can bring the cat."-Evangeline  
"I can't go. Kitty says she can't come and I'm not leaving her. She'd be lonely."-Amalia  
"You are so kind, Amalia. I would miss you dearly if you left."-'Kitty'  
"That's not really a cat, is it?"-Evangeline  
"Of course she's a cat! She just talks, that's all."-Amalia  
"Talking is simple enough, once you know how."-'Kitty'  
"Right, what are you really?"-Evangeline  
"I am a cat. Really. Nothing you say will convince Amalia to go with you. She loves only me now. I am her friend, while you are a stranger."-'Kitty'  
"A stranger who finds you very interesting."-Evangeline  
"Oh? Did you hear that, Amalia? I have another admirer."-'Kitty'  
"That's because you're wonderful, Kitty!"-Amalia  
"I have been bound to this chamber for decades, cut off from all contact. It has been maddening. Release me, mortal, and let me have the girl. Let us return to her father and leave this place forever."-'Kitty'  
"Don't you think he'll notice something out of place?"-Evangeline  
"Mortals often allow themselves to be blinded by hope. They see what they wish to see. If the father hopes to see his Amalia alive and unharmed, perhaps he will."-'Kitty'  
"I'll free you, and you can have the girl."-Evangeline  
"Thank you. You are very gracious. The mage's wards hold me within this chamber, and only a mortal may approach them. There is a trick to disarming the wards, but I do not know it. Perhaps you will succeed where the girl failed."-'Kitty'  
"Oh, this is so exciting! Kitty is going to be free!"-Amalia

"Yes...I can feel the magic fading. Oh...I had forgotten how it feels to not be caged!"-'Kitty'  
"Kitty? What's happening?"-Amalia  
"A wonderful thing, my dear, for both of us."-'Kitty'  
"I said I'd free you, I didn't say I'd let you live."-Evangeline  
"Betrayal! You will not take the girl! She is mine!"-'Kitty'  
"Kitty, you're scaring me! I won't let you inside me! I won't!"-Amalia

"You did it! You freed her! Thank you so much!"-Matthias  
"I'm sorry I ran away, Daddy! I was so scared!"-Amalia  
"It's alright, butterfly. You're safe, now. All the bad creatures are gone. The phrase to activate Shale is 'dulen harn,' if you still want that bloody thing. I wouldn't, if I were you. Now we should go, and quickly. Thank you again. We owe you our lives."-Matthias

_[Honnleath]_  
"'Dulen harn.'"-Evangeline

"_(Sigh) _I knew that the day would come when someone would find the control rod. And not even a mage, this time. Probably stumbled across the rod by accident, I suppose. Typical."-Shale  
"Er...hello to you, too."-Evangeline  
"I stood here in this spot and watched the wretched little villagers scurry around me for, oh, I have no idea how long. Many, many years."-Shale  
"Oh, you poor dear! That would be...really, really boring."-Leliana  
"And the villagers had no idea they were being watched? Creepy."-Alistair  
"I was just beginning to get used to the quiet, too. Tell me, are all the villagers dead?"-Shale  
"I take it that wouldn't concern you?"-Evangeline  
"Familiarity breeds contempt, as they say, and after thirty years as a captive audience, I was as familiar with these villagers as one could possibly be. Not that I wished their fate on them, no, but it did make for a delightful change of pace."-Shale  
"Do you have a name?"-Evangeline  
"Perhaps. I may have forgotten after all the years of being called 'golem.' 'Golem, fetch me that chair.' 'Do be a good golem and squash that insipid bandit.' 'And let's not forget 'Golem, pick me up. I tire of walking.' It...does have the control rod, doesn't it? I am awake, so it...must..."-Shale  
"It certainly does, right in its hand."-Evangeline  
"I see the control rod, yet I feel...Go on. Order me to do something."-Shale  
"Fine. Attack Alistair."-Evangeline  
"He-ey!"-Alistair  
"And...nothing? I feel nothing. I feel no compulsion to carry out its command. I suppose this means the rod is...broken?"-Shale  
"Shouldn't you be happy about that?"-Evangeline  
"Hmm. I suppose if I can't be commanded, this means...I have free will, yes? It is simply...what should I do? I have no memories, beyond watching this village for so long. I have no purpose...I find myself at a bit of a loss. What about it? It must have awoken me for some reason, no? What did it intend to do with me?"-Shale  
"I can think of many uses for a personal golem."-Evangeline  
"May I ask what sort of things it gets up to, for which I could be so potentially useful?"-Shale  
"I am a Grey Warden, in need of aid against the Blight."-Evangeline  
"It refers to the darkspawn, the very creatures that destroyed this village. The darkspawn are an evil that must be destroyed, it's true. Though not as evil as the birds...damnable feathered fiends! I suppose I have two options, do I not? Go with it or...go elsewhere? I...do not even know what lies beyond this village."-Shale  
"You're welcome to come with me."-Evangeline  
"Are...you certain you want to bring that thing with us? It could be dangerous. And large."-Alistair  
"Think of it as a portable battering ram."-Evangeline  
"Good point. Better it than me, anyhow."-Alistair  
"I will follow it about then...for now. I am called Shale, by the way."-Shale  
"I am Evangeline, pleased to meet you."-Evangeline  
"This should be interesting."-Shale

"So I'm led to understand that the sister is a follower of this 'Maker.'"-Shale  
"Am I the sister? Oh, that's so cute! It's like you're my big brother...or sister. Or whatever."-Leliana  
"I am a creature of stone. I rather doubt that we would be related in any shape or form."-Shale  
"Oh, I didn't mean literally! Don't you think that people can be related in spirit?"-Leliana  
"I notice that humans tend to believe in a great number of things that are not true, even when given evidence to the contrary."-Shale  
"Believing in things where there is no proof is what faith is all about, Shale."-Leliana  
"Believing in things when there is no proof is what gullibility is all about."-Shale  
"So I am gullible, now?"-Leliana  
"I take it we are no longer sisters in spirit?"-Shale

"(Shale squashes chicken)"-Shale  
_  
[Road]_  
"How did a child survive that? The crater is still smoking. It's a boy--five fingers, five toes, that's all that matters to me. The Maker has answered our prayers! Let's go home, Marta, and raise the tyke as our own."-old man  
_  
[Road]_  
"You have coin stranger? With Orzammar closed off, old Tegrin can give you a discount. Fine weapon and arms, dwarven-made."-Old Tegrin  
"What's going on in Orzammar?"-Evangeline  
"There's two things I'm here for--travel or trade. Understand?"-Old Tegrin  
"Let's see this discount of yours."-Evangeline

_[Party Camp]_  
"I await you command."-Morrigan  
"So life in the Wilds must have been very lonely."-Evangeline  
"At times, perhaps. A world full of people and buildings and things was all very foreign to me. If I wished companionship, I ran with the wolves and flew with the birds. If I spoke, 'twas to the trees."-Morrigan  
"But you eventually left?"-Evangeline  
"Such simple pleasures will only enthrall for so long. I recall the first time I crept beyond the edge of the Wilds. I did so in animal form, remaining in the shadows and watching these strange townsfolk from afar. I happened upon a noblewoman by her carriage, adorned in sparkling garments the likes which I had never before seen. I was dazzled. This, to me, seemed what true wealth and beauty must be. I snuck up behind her and stole a hand mirror from the carriage. 'Twas encrusted in gold and crystalline gemstones and I hugged it to my chest with delight as I sped back to the Wilds."-Morrigan  
"I can't imagine Flemeth was pleased."-Evangeline  
"She was not. Flemeth was furious with me. I was a child and had not yet come into my full power, and I had risked discovery for the sake of a pretty bauble. To teach me a lesson, Flemeth took the mirror and smashed it upon the ground. I was heartbroken."-Morrigan  
"Flemeth was right, no doubt."-Evangeline  
"Beauty and love are fleeting and have no meaning. Survival has meaning. Power has meaning. Without those lessons I would not be here today, as difficult as they might have been."-Morrigan  
"They made you stronger, didn't they?"-Evangeline  
"They did, indeed. To return to your original question, perhaps my time in the Wilds was indeed lonely. But such was how it had to be. I find myself at times wondering what might have become of the girl with the beautiful, golden mirror...but such fantasies have no place amidst reality."-Morrigan

"Yes?"-Sten  
"What were you doing in that cage?"-Evangeline  
"Sitting, as you observed."-Sten  
"Do you have to be so literal?"-Evangeline  
"No, it's a choice, not a necessity."-Sten  
"Just tell me."-Evangeline  
"I did. Farshaara. Was there anything else?"-Sten  
"I have a question."-Evangeline  
"I am hardly surprised."-Sten  
"Why did you come to Ferelden?"-Evangeline  
"To answer a question."-Sten  
"What was the question?"-Evangeline  
"The arishok asked, 'What is the Blight?' By his curiosity, I am now here."-Sten  
"Do you have to report back, then?"-Evangeline  
"Yes."-Sten  
"When are you going to do that?"-Evangeline  
"Never. I cannot go home."-Sten  
"Why not?"-Evangeline  
"It doesn't matter now. Can we move on? We keep the darkspawn waiting."-Sten  
"Let's go."-Evangeline  
"As you wish."-Sten

"I...have I ever told you I really like the way you wear your hair?"-Leliana  
"My hair? Thank you."-Evangeline  
"It's very nice and it suits you. Simple, not like the elaborate hairstyles we wore in Orlais. They involved flowers, ribbons, jewels...One year, feathers were all the rage , and Lady Elise decided she needed to outdo everyone, and actually wore live songbirds in her voluminous hair. The chirping was quite charming for a while, but you must realize, terrified little birdies often have loose bowels."-Leliana  
"Poor Lady Elise."-Evangeline  
"Yes...you can imagine what she looked like by the end of the evening. But I was trying to say something nice to you wasn't I? Oh, forgive me. My mind wanders. It's just that I...I feel so comfortable talking to you, like I could say anything and you wouldn't judge me."-Leliana  
"And I actually do like the way you ramble."-Evangeline  
"You see? This is what I mean. You're such a pleasure to talk to. I haven't felt this close to anyone in a long time. I really enjoy your company."-Leliana  
"And you are a treasured friend, Leliana."-Evangeline  
"Thank you. I'm honored that you feel that way."-Leliana

"What do you need?"-Alistair  
"I'd like to ask you something."-Evangeline  
"Ask away."-Alistair  
"Tell me about the Grey Wardens."-Evangeline  
"Such as they are."-Alistair  
"Where are the nearest Grey Wardens from here?"-Evangeline  
"That's a good question. There's plenty in Orlais, but who knows where they might be found. And the nearest Orlesian city is weeks away. I we go north and cross the sea, there's bound to be some in the Free Marches. Again, however, I just don't know where. I don't know anything about Grey Wardens in other lands."-Alistair  
"Is there a headquarters somewhere?"-Evangeline  
"Here in Ferelden there's our compound in Denerim, at the palace, but that's it. Loghain will have control over that and be watching it, no doubt. Beyond that, the only place I know of is Weisshaupt Fortress...that's the headquarters of all Grey Wardens in the Anderfels, a thousand miles from here. But I've no idea how to even contact them. So unless we try to get back to the compound in Denerim, I suppose the answer is no..there's nowhere for us to go."-Alistair  
"So what happens now that there's just two of us?-Evangeline  
"I imagine that eventually the Grey wardens outside of Ferelden will wonder what's happened, why there's no contact from Duncan or someone. They'll send someone eventually, though who knows what Loghain's people in Denerim will tell them. Maybe they won't send anyone. We could try to contact them, but that would mean leaving Ferelden...and even if we did, they couldn't come back with us in time to stop the Blight. And that means whatever happens...it's up to us."-Alistair  
"Will we be rebuilding the order?"-Evangeline  
"I mean, eventually we would have to use the Joining to make more Grey Wardens, right? But I don't know how to do the Joining, or what's involved. I know it involves lyrium and some other magic, and that's it's really difficult to prepare. But that's it. Unless we can find out more about the Joining, I guess we'd better get used to the idea that their might only be two of us for now. Until more come from elsewhere."-Alistair  
"What would happen if we just left?"-Evangeline  
"Just left? You mean just left Ferelden? I...don't know. If there's an archdemon, however, we're supposed to be the only one's who can defeat it. And that means the Blight would grow unchecked. Eventually other Grey Wardens in Orlais and other lands would hear about it and they would come to fight it, but they wouldn't come in time to save Ferelden. There's no way. I'm not going anywhere."-Alistair  
"I've no more questions."-Evangeline  
"About the Grey Wardens anyhow. Fair enough."-Alistair

"Argh! Why you little..."-Alistair  
"What? What?"-Evangeline  
"You furry friend here took offense at me getting near his food. Snapped at me. Look..."-Alistair  
"There's hardly any blood drawn. Still, he shouldn't have."-Evangeline  
"_(He whines and hangs his head)_"-Romeo  
"Sometimes I forget that he's a wardog. That'll teach me."-Alistair

"I see it found some augmentation crystals. I was not even aware it knew about them...well done! So? What does it think? They don't make me look any wider, do they? I find I am already too wide as it is."-Shale  
"No, no, they're quite slimming."-Evangeline  
"It must be the vertical pattern it put them in. Did it know to do that? It must have. I think it should find some more as soon as possible. I want to glitter from ear to ear...so to speak!"-Shale

"You're a hard woman to find! Where are my manners? The name is Levi, Levi Dryden. Did Duncan ever mention me? Levi of the Coins? Levi the Trader?"-Levi  
"Dryden's a black name. Your family lost its land and titles."-Evangeline  
"But Teyrn Cousland's daughter should be well aware that in politics things are seldom as they seem. Say what you will of my family, we're ardent Warden supporters and have been since the beginning. But here I am carrying on while you have a Blight to stop. Don't want to waste your time. But, you see, Duncan promised that together we'd look into something important for the Wardens. And for me. But poor Duncan's...well, no more. A tragedy it is, at that. But I know he would want his work carried on. His pledge fulfilled."-Levi  
"What promise did Duncan make to you?"-Evangeline  
"As you know, my family's name is mud around noble circles. My great-great-grandmother, Sophia Dryden, was the last Warden-Commander of Ferelden, back when the Wardens were known as freeloaders. So King Arland banished the Wardens and he took House Dryden's land and titles."-Levi  
"That's a bit drastic, isn't it?"-Evangeline  
"And then some. Not much is known about that time. After King Arland died, there was a civil war, loads worse than this one. And our family was on the run, hunted by enemies--with nary a friend in the world. But Drydens are tough. We rebuilt, became merchants. And we never lost our pride."-Levi  
"So what favor did you ask of Duncan?"-Evangeline  
"I asked for the truth. My family reveres Sophia Dryden. We know she died at the old Grey Warden base, Soldier's Peak. We want evidence to clear her name. It won't restore our lands or our titles, but it'll restore our honor."-Levi  
"I've never heard of Soldier's Peak."-Evangeline  
"Well, no one's been to Soldier's Peak since Arland's days. At least none that come back. I spent years mapping the maze of tunnels to the peak. And I found the way a few years back. So I went to Duncan, I did, and I said that he could reclaim the old base and my family could have its honor."-Levi  
"What do you need from me?"-Evangeline  
"I can pick my way through the tunnels at the base of Soldier's Peak. But the place...well, they say it's haunted. And it'll be dangerous for certain. Will you think on it at least?"-Levi  
"Your family's faith will be rewarded. I will help you."-Evangeline  
"A thousand blessings upon you, Warden. I'll mark do the location on your map. When you arrive, we'll pick our way through the tunnels together!"-Levi

_[Soldier's Peak]_  
"And...here we are. Soldier' Peak. Maker's breath, look at the size of her. What a fortress. I told you the map would get us through the tunnels."-Levi  
"Andraste's blood, how did you even find that path on your own?"-Evangeline  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."-Levi  
"Just tell me."-Evangeline  
"It came to me in my dreams. When I was a lad, I tried going through the tunnel by myself. Got horribly lost. But every now and again since, I've dreamt of it."-Levi  
"Why didn't you mention this before?"-Evangeline  
"I didn't want you to think I was some moon-addled simpleton. I've my wits about me. But enough of that. I'll follow you. From a distance. This place has the stench of death. I expect there's trouble up ahead."-Levi

"Soldier's Peak seems like it's seen better days. Better centuries, more like."-Alistair  
"Once the Grey Wardens flourished, their ranks full, their caliber certain. Now they even accept people like you, Alistair."-Morrigan  
"Hey!"-Alistair

"Fall back. Fall back, already."-knight  
"Taking the Peak will not be easy, m'lord."-other knight  
"I gave the Wardens one chance to die with honor. Instead, they hole up like cowards. We follow the king's advice, then. Starve them out."-knight  
"But the Peak has months of supplies."-other knight  
"Then we wait. When they are too weak to lift their weapons, we will send them to their final judgment."-knight

"Wh-what was that? I felt a bit woozy there. I'm not mad, am I ? You saw it, too?"-Levi  
"It was like a waking dream."-Evangeline  
"How is that possible? This place truly is haunted."-Levi  
"The world is full of mysteries."-Evangeline  
"Yes, Warden."-Levi

_[Keep]_  
"(The poster reads 'On these grounds, virtuous men stood against a tyrant. They stood defiant and stood for freedom. And they died.) (It is signed by the Grey Warden defenders who were besieged by King Arland's forces.) (Read the names of the fallen) (Captain Melo, The Black Ferret, Chair-Thrower Lopez, Ser Derek of Orlais, and Jason the Longbow) (Alan the Quibler, Cartography Martyr, David the Silent, Dustin the Colour-Blind, Ebenger of the Bovine Brethren, Farrell the Feral, Sir Graham the Untiring, and Jason sans les Argonauts) (Langley the Nefarious, Lucky Lacuna, Mad Dog Smeadows, Matthias the Bloody, McGuirk the Vile Priest, Melissa the Magical Malefactor, Om the Stretched, and Packrat Derksen) (Sergeant 'Red' Morrison, Santos the Silent Scimitar, Vitriolic Eric, Weak Eye, Santon, and Welburn the Exhaustive Fire)"-Evangeline

"So brave, even when starving. And my great-great-grandmother stood with them."-Levi  
"It sounds like there is greatness in your blood."-Evangeline  
"Oh, well. That's kind of you to say. Generations of Drydens have said that our stock were lions. Fiercem proud, and noble. But I've gabbed enough. Lead on my friend."-Levi

"Make them pay for every inch, men! Hold the flank! Avernus, we need you."-Warden  
"Nelatep obresooth sythan ne beckon!"-Avernus  
"Andraste's blood! Wh-what?"-knight  
"More, Avernus--whatever it takes!"-Warden  
"Kaelee ai benofotus victus!"-Avernus  
"Press them, press them now."-Warden  
"No! I command you, fight the king's men!"-Avernus  
"Fool. So much death, suffering, and, oh yes...blood. The Veil is torn now. Your soul is mine, Avernus."-demon  
"Acolytes...Retreat now. The battle is lost."-Avernus  
"Avernus!"-Warden  
"What just happen--Oh no, more fighting!"-Levi

"The Wardens summoned demons. I can't believe it. And my grandmother...She knew."-Levi  
"She was fighting for her life."-Evangeline  
"I believed that my family was better than that. But answers may lay up ahead."-Levi

"Step no further, Warden. This one would speak with you."-Sophia  
"Who or what are you?"-Evangeline  
"This one is the Dryden. Commander. Sophia. All these things."-Sophia  
"G-grandmother?"-Levi  
"You have slain many of the demon ilk to get here. This one would propose a deal."-Sophia  
"Is there anything of the real Sophia left inside of you?"-Evangeline  
"This one has tasted her memories, seen her thoughts and hidden places. But she is food for this one, no more, no less."-Sophia  
"Levi, I'm afraid your great-great-grandmother is possessed."-Evangeline  
"That, or she's really let herself go. My great-great-grandmother is dead. I don't know what that is."-Levi  
"Tell me about this 'deal.'"-Evangeline  
"I find it puzzling that you would consort with demons. Are they not evil?"-Shale  
"The humans are capable of far greater evil then this one or its kind, golem. A deal with this one could advance your cause. The Soldier's Peak traps me. This one sees so many tantalizing places in the Dryden's memories---this one would see the world herself. For me to be free, into the old mage tower you go and destroy. In return, this one seals the veil. No more demons, no more enemies. Your Peak would be safe. Just let me go into the world."-Sophia  
"What am I destroying?"-Evangeline  
"The magics, all moving things, the very stone if you have the power. Something inside keeps my kind locked away."-Sophia  
"And what exactly will you do if I free you?"-Evangeline  
"This one will roam, this one will see, this one will feed. But without me the Veil will grow weaker--more demons, ore misery. You choose just one of my kind or many."-Sophia  
"I'm here on behalf of Levi. Tell me about Sophia Dryden."-Evangeline  
"This one knows all, but will only talk after the tower lies broken."-Sophia  
"Before I make a deal..."-Evangeline  
"Yes?"-Sophia  
"You tell Levi everything he wants to know about Sophia Dryden."-Evangeline  
"Warden, my family has been looking for answers for over a century. But not like this."-Levi  
"Trust me."-Evangeline  
"I'll support your decision either way."-Levi  
"Agreed. Any questions Levi has of the Dryden will be answered.  
"Can you tell me anything about the tower?"-Evangeline  
"You only must destroy. For your purpose, there is nothing more you need."-Sophia  
"I'm off to break the tower, then."-Evangeline  
"Good. Good. Nothing must live. Gnash stone with teeth, if you can."-Sophia

_[Avernus's Tower]_  
"(This appears to be old research of the mage Avernus. They detail a series of experiments in terse, clinical handwriting) 'Day 32. The subject is not responding to the stimuli. Testing the pain threshold has uncovered nothing. Only three su

jects are left.' 'Day 82. If only I could reproduce last night's extraordinary success. Electricity is only a catalyst. The Blood is the key.' 'Day 97. Energy and blood. Repeated applications have duplicated the results. I conjecture that success can be induced alchemically. But there are no more subjects left. If only I had one more, or a dozen. The things I could do.'"-Evangeline

"(The noxious potion appears to be the culmination of Avernus's horrific research) (It promises to unlock the hidden potential of the tainted blood you drank during the joining.) (drink the vial's contents) (Pain racks your body. But there is power in pain...and a hint of understanding.)(You have access to new abilities)"-Evangeline

"I hear you...Don't disrupt my concentration. Even now the demons seek to replenish their numbers. Are you to thank for this welcomed but temporary imbalance?"-Avernus  
"The old Warden mage? You're still alive?"-Evangeline  
"Only just. I have only a short time left. Why are you here? What is your intent?"-Avernus  
"I'm here to retrieve the Grey Warden's base."-Evangeline  
"An admirable goal. But in order to achieve this, the demon must be cut off forever."-Avernus  
"I want some answers."-Evangeline  
"To what questions, I wonder? Ask."-Avernus  
"How have you survived these many years?"-Evangeline  
"The Chantry foolishly forbids blood magic--but there are so many secrets to uncover. As my body decayed, I found ways to extend it. But that can only go so far."-Avernus  
Tell me what happened here."-Evangeline  
"What use would storytelling serve? The tyrant Arland is long dead. As is all our noble co-conspirators and the grand rebellion. Sophia's corpse may walk and talk. But she, too, is no more."-Avernus  
"How was Arland a tyrant?"-Evangeline  
"He ruled with fear and poison. His treachery pit noble against noble in terrible battle. We thought him a monster. We gathered allies to rebel. But the toll of years has erased our failure, hasn't it? It seemed so pressing then, but the kingdom lives on."-Avernus  
"What happened to the rebellion?"-Evangeline  
"Too many months too quiet. Even sorcery can only go so far. So we met with Teyrn Cousland. With him on our side, we had a chance of victory. Instead the King's guards ambushed us. Commander Dryden and I barely escaped."-Avernus  
"The Couslands almost rebelled? That's my family."-Evangeline  
"Is it? You lost many family members that day. I saw the teyrn's head on the meeting table. With an apple in its mouth. Arland's butchers no doubt slaughtered enough Couslands to make them...pliable."-Avernus  
"Why did you leave the Wardens to die?"-Evangeline  
"I had considered the possibility of failure. But so many demons breaking free was...more catastrophic than I had postulated. But my course was clear. I had to get to safety to contain the demonic threat. I took only those who would not impede my goal."-Avernus  
"I want to ask about something else."-Evangeline  
"Yes?"-Avernus  
"What was the purpose of your experiments?"-Evangeline  
"To stop the demonic tide. To correct the miscalculations of the past. Blood magic comes from demons. They could counter every bit of lore I knew. But the darkspawn taint. That is alien to them. And it has power."-Avernus  
"What power?"-Evangeline  
"The Wardens use it merely to sense darkspawn. A triviality. My research has discovered so much more--hinted at even greater heights. This knowledge could not only save Soldier's Peak--with it, the Wardens could grow even more powerful!"-Avernus  
"Can you teach me what you've learned?"-Evangeline  
"You've already read my research. But in time, with the proper materials, I could learn so much more."-Avernus  
"I want to ask about something else."-Evangeline  
"Yes?"-Avernus  
"Sophia's great-great-grandson brought me here. Levi, go ahead."-Evangeline  
"Master Mage, uh, ser. My family name has been worth less than dirt for over a century. Do you have any proof that Sophia was a hero?"-Levi  
"The boy who braved the mists. So you heeded my call. (Laughs) And you are a Dryden? The cosmos has a sense of humor."-Avernus  
"Your call?"-Evangeline  
"He was but a boy when he entered the tunnels below the Peak. His heart pure. His character certain. In dreams I gave him the keys he would need. He would be my deliverance."-Avernus  
"Just answer Levi's question."-Evangeline  
"You great-great-grandmother was the best of us. Brave, charismatic, fiery. Utterly devoted to the fight. But still we lost. We fought against a tyrant, you know? So full of vigor, then. So blind to consequence. But proof? There's none to be had."-Avernus  
"I'm sorry, Levi."-Evangeline  
"I...I had hoped. But thank you, Warden."-Levi  
"The time for questions is over."-Evangeline  
"So be it. My only request: if justice or vengeance drive you, stay your hand until the demons are dealt with."-Avernus  
"Sophia asked me to kill you. We must deal with her."-Evangeline  
"You are wise not to trust her. We will deal with her first. And afterwards...We must go to the great hall. There I will repair the damage I caused so long ago. There will be peril. The demons will fight us every step of the way. Come."-Avernus

_[Keep]_  
"He lives! You were supposed to kill him!"-Sophia  
"Ah, the architect in my downfall. So clever in your deceit. And what has it brought you?"-Avernus  
"Treacherous Wardens. At every turn. This one will crush you!"-Sophia  
"You honestly thought I'd believe you, Sophia?"-Evangeline  
"You are a worm! You are offal! This one will see you suffer."-Sophia  
"I'm finished hiding. After these long, bitter years--let it be over. Once and for all."-Avernus  
"This one will give you the end you crave!"-Sophia  
"Help me now, Warden!"-Avernus

"Quick, to the main hall."-Avernus

"With so few of her minions to protect her, the demon was no challenge for us. But we must act quickly. The real challenge lies ahead. The Veil must be closed."-Avernus  
"What do I do?"-Evangeline  
"I will unravel the summoning circles I drew so long ago. Waves of spirits and demons may come through. Dispatch them. I will begin. First, I must summon the magical energies. I feel them. They're coming!"-Avernus

"I can't believe my great-great-grandmother was still alive. Well, sort of alive, sort of dead. I need a drink."-Levi

"What was done is undone. The price is paid in blood!"-Avernus

"It's over. The Veil is strong now. Stronger, at least. So what of me? Will you leave me to experiment in peace?"-Avernus  
"Experiment away. If it bears any fruit, I want to know."-Evangeline  
"I feel I am close to a breakthrough. And now I can dictate all of my time to research. I will share anything I learn with the Wardens and with you."-Avernus

"You've done it, Warden. Soldier's Peak is safe again. That old geezer Avernus deserves the gallows, if you ask me, but...people will do queer things to survive. I would...stay away from his lab. I think he needs more Wardens for research. Ghastly, that. But there was no proof to redeem my family."-Levi  
The past won't offer redemption. Try the future instead."-Evangeline  
"For so long, I was focused on the past. On answers. But I think I would've been better off had I stayed at home. Enough of that, though. I find myself at a loss. You've got a whole fortress no. I suppose I should start plying my trade again.-Levi  
"Any chance I could convince you to stay on?"-Evangeline  
"You know I'm no good in a fight. But I'm a fair trader, if I do say so myself. My cousins have been looking for a safe place to store trade goods. And the Peak will do nicely. Whatever the Drydens have to offer you are yours, for a sizeable discount!"-Levi  
"Looks like we're done here. A demonic invasion thwarted, a Warden base safely rescued. We do good work."-Alistair  
"I will miss this place. It was infested with spirits and undead, but it had no birds. Not a single one of those malicious, spiteful little demons."-Shale

_[Soldier's Peak]_  
"Welcome back, Warden. As you can see, we've been busy. Cleaned the place up a bit. Even my brother, Mikhael, came out of hiding. Never will you find a finer smith. Also got some goods stored here that might interest you. Buy them now before my cousins move it all someplace else!"-Levi  
"Did you tell your family about Sophia?"-Evangeline  
"I thought about it. But I figured that its not a bad thing to believe that you come from a line of lions. Even if the truth is a touch more complicated. Our family's belief that we were wronged...It gave us strength to make something of ourselves. "-Levi  
"And what do you think of Sophia?"-Evangeline  
"King Arland sounded like a right nasty piece of work. Sophia was branded a traitor, she consorted with blood mages. But in spite of it all, I think she was a hero."-Levi  
"Any trouble with Avernus?"-Evangeline  
"Haven't heard a peep from him. Seems to like to keep to himself. But I keep telling the children to stay away from the tower."-Levi  
"The keep looks a lot different."-Evangeline  
"We've a big family. When you were away, we all pitched in. Hard to believe there were undead, demons, and worse around here, right?"-Levi  
"I'd like to see your wares."-Evangeline  
"Certainly."-Levi

"You? You're the Warden? My family owes you. Any weapons I make, I will sell for a discount."-Mikhael  
"You're a weaponsmith, then?"-Evangeline  
"Indeed. I have spent my entire life studying steel, dragonbone, and more. I learned all I could in human lands, and exiled dwarves taught me more. Give me the finest metal and materials, and I can make wonders for you."-Mikhael  
"You're Levi's brother? Not much of a family resemblance."-Evangeline  
"I have a family full of traders living a soft life. Getting fat. I chose to learn the way of metal and stone. It keeps me strong."-Mikhael  
"Can I see your wares?"-Evangeline

_[Party camp]_  
"Something I can help with?"-Leliana  
"I'd like to ask you about something."-Evangeline  
"Yes? What is on your mind?"-Leliana  
"Why did you decide to come to Ferelden?"-Evangeline  
"My mother was from Denerim and I consider myself a Ferelden. Mother served an Orlesian noblewoman who lived here when Orlais ruled. When Orlais was defeated and the common folk began to resent the presence of any Orlesian, the lady returned to Orlais. She took my mother with her. I was born in Orlais, and did not set foot in Ferelden till much later. Mother was always telling me stories of her homeland; I think she missed it."-Leliana  
"What happened to your mother?"-Evangeline  
"Mother died when I was very young. Lady Cecilie let me stay with her. I had no one else. She was quite old then, and she had me study music and dance to entertain her. It is unfair, that I have more memories of Cecilie than my mother."-Leliana  
"Do you remember nothing of your mother?"-Evangeline  
"Strangely, the only thing I really remember of Mother was her scent. She kept dried flowers in her closet, amongst her clothes. Small, white Ferelden wildflowers with a sweet fragrance. Mother called them Andraste's Grace. They were very rare in Orlais. But enough about that. Let us move on."-Leliana

"What do you need?"-Alistair  
"I'd like to ask you something."-Evangeline  
"Ask away."-Alistair  
"Why have you remained a templar if you hate the Chantry?"-Evangeline  
"Have you seen the uniform? It's not only stylish, but well-made. I'm a sucker for good tailoring."-Alistair  
"I thought templars wore heavy plate, mostly."-Evangeline  
"That's just in public. In private we have these yellow and purple tunics, right? Much more comfortable, and you don't break the beds when you jump on them during a pillow fight."-Alistair  
"And what's the real reason?"-Evangeline  
"You don't really want to know about my being a templar, do you? It's really quite boring."-Alistair  
"Then make up something more exciting."-Evangeline  
"You know, I like the way you think. But I guess if you're really curious, there's no harm in obliging. I have a couple of interesting-looking moles I can show you later, too, if you're interested. The truth of the matter is that I did hate going to the monastery. The initiates from poor families thought I put on airs, while the noble ones called me a bastard and ignored me. I felt like Arl Eamon cast me off, unwanted, and I was determined to be bitter. But I took some solace in the training itself, I guess. I was actually quite good at it."-Alistair  
"What did you enjoy about the training?"-Evangeline  
"The education, mostly, but also the discipline. You need to have a disciplined mind in order to use the abilities we have. It was difficult, but rewarding. I never really felt at home anywhere, though, until I joined the Grey Wardens. And Duncan felt my templar abilities might be useful for when we encountered darkspawn magic, so I kept it up. What about you? Do you have anywhere you consider home?"-Alistair  
"I guess my home is with the Grey Wardens now. With you."-Evangeline  
"It is? I...didn't know you felt that way. We won't always be traveling like this, you know. Once the war is over, once the Blight is...well, a time will come when we'll have to think about having a real home again. Though that seems like a far ways off. And I suppose the Grey Wardens are gone for good, either way."-Alistair  
"They can be rebuilt."-Evangeline  
"I suppose you're right. We can create new Grey Wardens, but we'll never get back those we lost. I wonder if it would ever be the same? Anyhow, now I've side-tracked us. We'd better get back to what we're supposed to be doing right now."-Alistair

"I await your command."-Morrigan  
"I'd like to ask you something."-Evangeline  
"So! Full of questions, are you? _(Laughs)_"-Morrigan  
"Is Flemeth really what she seems to be?"-Evangeline  
"_(Chuckles)_ Well that depends, does it not? What does she seem to be?"-Morrigan  
"Human?"-Evangeline  
"Oh, she certainly was human. Once. Tell me: how much do you know of the tale? The one that the Chasind still tell of my mother, to frighten them into obedience?"-Morrigan  
"I've heard a little of it."-Evangeline  
"No doubt such a tale was mutated much over time and telling. I can relay what Flemeth once told me, herself. And you can decide whether or not in the truth, if you desire."-Morrigan  
"That sounds interesting."-Evangeline  
"As the tale is sung by the bards, there was a time when Flemeth was young and beautiful. A fair lass in a land of barbarian men, the desire of any who saw her."-Morrigan  
"Yes, I've heard this part"-Evangeline  
"The tales say that Flemeth fell in love with Osen, the bard, and fled from the castle of her husband, the dread Lord Conobar, and that he swore vengeance for her infidelity. In truth, my mother claims that 'twas Osen who was her husband, and Conobar the jealous lord who looked from afar. Lord Conobar approached young Osen and offered him wealth and power in exchange for his lovely wife. And Osen agreed."-Morrigan  
"Seems like a fair deal."-Evangeline  
"Aye, it was. 'Twas Flemeth who suggested the arrangement in the first place. All would have been well had Lord Conobar kept his end of the bargain. But he was a foul man who bargained with coin he did not possess. Osen was led off to a field and slain, left for dead. Flemeth spoke to the spirits and learned of the deed, and swore revenge."-Morrigan  
She spoke to spirits? Or demons?"-Evangeline  
"Spirits first, and 'twas they who slew Conobar. Flemeth did not turn to the demon until...much later. Lord Conobar's allies chased Flemeth, you see. Chased her to the Wilds and there she hid. There she found the demon and he made her strong. The legends speak of the great hero Cormac, he who defeated Flemeth and her great army when she invaded the lowlands centuries later. All lies."-Morrigan  
"Which? She never invaded? Or he never defeated her?"-Evangeline  
"The truth of the matter is that there was never an invasion. As Flemeth tells it, the Chasind never raised an army under her banner and she never fought with any warrior named Cormac. Cormac led a brutal civil war against his own people, and claimed it was to vanquish evil that had taken root amongst the lords. Thus he was hailed a hero. Flemeth was only attached to the legend much later. Perhaps 'twas due to the great war with the Chasind that eventually came, but Mother claims not to know how it began."-Morrigan  
"Do you believe her version?"-Evangeline  
"I do not believe everything Flemeth claims. Oft it seems her bitterness has colored her memories. But on the whole? Yes. I believe this tale, if not all."-Morrigan  
"How is it that Flemeth has survived for so long?"-Evangeline  
"The demon within her transformed her into...something else. An abomination, perhaps some would say? I know not. I only know my mother is clever. And she is a part of the Wilds as it is a part of her. But she is no immortal. She bleeds. A blade in her heart would kill her like any other, were it lucky enough to find her."-Morrigan  
"The legend tells of Flemeth having many daughters?"-Evangeline  
"You ask if I have sisters? I have asked of this, myself. The stories tell of many witches of the Wilds, after all. Not just the one. And these tales existed long before I did. Flemeth refuses to speak of other daughters, if they existed. So should I believe I am her first? I doubt that, too."-Morrigan  
"Why would she refuse to speak of them?"-Evangeline  
"The Chasind tell of a falling out between Flemeth and her 'daughters.' They say that one day she hunted them all through the Wilds and ate their hearts. It may be true. I have never seen another witch or heard of one. Perhaps one day Flemeth will eat my heart, as well."-Morrigan  
"An interesting story. Thank you."-Evangeline  
"Flemeth tells it with much more embellishment than I. But you are welcome. Dare I ask of you own mother? Few are abominations of legend, 'tis true, but I find myself curious nevertheless."-Morrigan  
"There is nothing really to say about her."-Evangeline  
"I see. I find myself a little envious, to tell the truth. But it matters not. Let us move on."-Morrigan

"_(Sigh)_"-Shale  
"What's with the heavy sighs?"-Evangeline  
"Oh? That. Merely reflecting on the hopeless nature of the task in front of it. The most likely outcome is that it and its companions will become a stain on some rock for the darkspawn to tread upon. I shall be moved to a single tear by the tragedy."-Shale  
"Glad to know you care, at least."-Evangeline  
"It's true. One single tear, and its off to the north, I think. Or maybe to the west? I haven't decided. What's that? Did it hear flapping wings? There may be pigeons nearby, we should be alert!"-Shale

"I once heard a really old legend about how the Hound Warriors, in the days of the old tribes, would feed their mabari the flesh of the vanquished."-Alistair  
"_(Whines)_"-Romeo  
"Well, that's what I heard anyway. It would sometimes be human flesh."-Alistair  
"_(Gagging noises, heaving)_"-Romeo  
"Oh, like you can tell the difference. For all you know, maybe you've already been fed something...someone."-Alistair  
"_(Scared whimper)_"-Romeo  
"I'd never feed you another human being."-Evangeline  
"It's not cannibalism if he's eating it, you know."-Alistair  
"_(Low, angry growl)_"-Romeo

ExAExAExAExAExAExAExAExA

I would like to thank the first reviewers of my first 2 chapters peanuckle and rednightmare! Remember reviews make me, and most people, happy! :) So please remember to review!


End file.
